Two's Company, Three's a Crowd
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: A hero is someone who fights for what they believe in and protects the innocent from danger. A television star is someone who acts and waves for the camera. Nanako thought these two things were separate, that is until she came to Sternbild to be a hero. On top of that she's required to work with these two guys. One who she thinks of as a father figure, the other...she dislikes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Hope you have enjoyed what I've been giving you all to read thus far. Actually, I've come to you guys to day to announce the creation of yet another story that I've recently just come up with. It's another crossover for Naruto this time, but with an anime that I've been watching for the past couple of weeks, Tiger and Bunny. And big surprise, it's another fem Naruto one. These are pretty rare for crossovers so that's why I've been doing them so much. I don't really care if you'll like it or dislike it, I'm just doing this because I really like writing. And a female Naruto in a different world has always been appealing to me XP. Anyway, I hope you guys like this.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Tiger and Bunny. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **!o Chapter1 o!**

* * *

 **(A week or two after Barnaby made his debut)**

"I'm glad you could make it at such short notice," Maverick thanked with a small smile adorned on his face as he stared at the person walking next to him. The person was female, had long blonde hair that reached the end of her waist, bright blue eyes, and was about 5'4. She had on a gray long sleeved cloth with buttons at the top that stopped at her mid thigh, had a slit up to her hip on the left side, and orange stripe going from her neck to the bottom of the cloth. She had a white sash wrapped around her waist with a black cord wrapped around the middle of that, a pair of orange shorts underneath the cloth, a pair of black finger less gloves, long black socks that stopped right under the cloth, and a small black pouch tied around her right thigh, and a pair of black knee length zip up combat boots with straps instead of shoe laces.

The woman grinned a foxy grin as she nodded. "No prob. Anything for the man that helped my family out all those years ago."

Maverick chuckled. "I understand how difficult it must be to leave your home so soon. From the way your guardian spoke to me on the phone she didn't sound all to pleased to hear that I wanted you to come here."

"...It was difficult sir, for not only me but her as well. I have to move on though. My parents would have wanted me to be happy, and the fact that I'm doing this is all the more reason for me to move on." The blonde woman smiled at the older man as she paused behind him. The man smiled sadly at her before walking up to her. He moved one of his hands to squeeze her shoulder and sighed.

"Nanako, truly I am sorry for what happened...it must have been hard on you to loose them so soon."

The woman, Nanako shook her head and chuckled. The sight reminded Maverick so much of the young woman's parents who he had been good friends with. She resembled both of them equally in looks and in personality, though that smile was most certainly the Kushina in her.

Maverick squeezed her shoulders one more time before letting go. "Well, I would just like to say that the public will be surprised to see the arrival of yet another new hero making their debut. I hope your ready to show the world who you are."

Nanako gave the man a serious look before nodding her head.

"I'm ready."

Maverick smirked. "That's good to hear. Now, get out there, Kitstune." Nanako smirked back at him before she rushed down the hall with break neck speed, causing a gust of wind to pick up in the hall.

* * *

" _Good Evening~ Stern Bild! Welcome to another spectacular episode of Hero TV,_ " the announcer, Mario boomed into his mike as he grinned wide with excitement. " _I hope you're all strapped in and ready to go because boy do we have a show for you tonight_." From up in the helicopter Mario could see the commotion going on just a few feet below them, it looked like a large portion of thugs were ransacking a jewelry store as well as holding the people that had been inside hostage.

" _We're coming to you live from what looks like a robbery, and what a robbery it is folks. These guys have automatic weapons,_ " Mario gasped in mock shock as he moved his hand to his mouth. He turned his head when he heard what sounded like rocket boosters. The grin that we presently on his face widened even more when he saw who was approaching. " _And here comes our first hero, Sky High, the king of heroes himself, heading straight for the robbers at full speed._ "

The hero, Sky High turned towards the camera and gave a salute to the audience the were watching at home. He did a few twists and turns in the air before descending towards the jewelry store. When he landed the thugs turned to look at him in surprise as they had seriously not expected a hero to show up so soon.

"Sky High!"

"He's come to save us!" The hostages cheered in excitement as they watched the king of hero's strike a heroic pose.

One of the thugs sneered back at the people and branded his weapon at them threateningly. "Shut it or else I'll put holes in all of ya!" The people shrunk back in fear as the other thugs followed suit in pointing their guns at them even more than they already were.

Sky High narrowed his eyes at the thugs from behind his mask and pointed at them. "You will let these people go at once or else I'll be forced to use force." Not one of his best lines but it was the only thing he could come up with, and it seemed like the crowd was eating it up from what Agnis was telling him.

The guy standing in front of the other thugs, probably the leader, smirked at Sky High. "Is that so? Then, I'd like to see you tr-" Before the guy could even finish his sentence a lithe figure in gray, orange and black drop kicked the man, causing him to fly back into one of the clear glass containers that held the jewelry.

" _...Uh, what was that_ ," Mario blinked in shock at what he had just witnessed. He turned to the cameraman who looked just as confused and shocked as he was. " _Was that a surprise attack from an unknown person?_ " The so called 'unknown person' stood up straight from the crouch that they had just landed in after kicking the thug. The person flipped their long blonde hair over their shoulder before taking off after the other thugs. They jumped high into the air before doing a spinning kick to two thugs, then somersaulted to the side grabbing one of the hostages out of the way before another thug fired off his gun at them. The person dodged left and right with the hostage in their arms, doing their best to avoid getting both of them shot.

"Hold still gosh darn it," the thug yelled in frustration seeing as how it was difficult to shoot at a moving target. A fast one at that.

The mysterious person smirked in a sly fashion, almost like a fox, before dropping the person she was holding and dashing forward. She grinned widely as her whole body began to glow red, not the usually light blue like a normal NEXT, but red which completely caught her target off guard.

"Try this on for size big boy!" Out of thin air appeared a large number of what looked like clones of the person. Sky High's eyes widened as he gaped.

"What the-" The other thugs jumped in shock at the sight before them. The hostages too as they had never seen something like this before.

Mario gaped before he grinned in what looked like more excitement. " _Unbelievable! Not only does this mysterious person know how to kick some major butt, but she also can duplicate herself as well! I think we may have ourselves another new hero folks, and might I say she looks absolutely stunning!_ " The cameraman zoomed in on the figure below as she and her clones took down every last one of the thugs with, as Mario described, finesse and elegance.

Agnes, the producer of Hero TV had her eyes pinned on the woman, wearing a very large grin on her face that said "more ratings". She heard the man next to her mutter something about the woman taking Sky High's glory, but he shut up immediately when he saw the woman glare at him. Agnes turned back to the screen with a twinkle in her eyes before moving her hand to the com in her ear.

"Sky High, if you're reading me loud and clear I want you to get me some info on the new girl."

The man shook his head from shock before nodding. "Yes ma'am, but um what should I ask her?"

Agnes rolled her eyes. "Anything. Just make sure you get as much footage of her on your masks camera as possible, the public needs to know who this mysterious woman is before this episode is over."

Sky High replied with another "Yes ma'am" before making his way over to the blonde haired woman. He waved to the hostages that had been saved who were being escorted by the police as he walked then turned his gaze back on the woman who had literally appeared out of thin air.

"Excuse me, miss. It is but a great honor to meet yet another young new hero," he chirped. He saw the woman slowly turn around to look at him and smiled. When her whole body was turned to him the man's eyes widened for what would be the third or fourth time tonight.

The woman standing in front of him was breathtakingly beautiful as well as stunning. Her blue eyes that were so much like his looked like sparkling sapphires that glinted in the moonlight, her skin was that of ivory that looked as creamy and soft as silk, her blonde hair looked like long strands of gold spun together, her figure was amazing to boot(if he said so himself), and her lips-oh her lips- they were so plump and full. The very sight of them made him lose focus on everything else, even the woman screeching in his ear.

Sky High shook out of being dumbstruck before answering the woman. "Uh, I'm sorry for zoning out."

"You better be! Seriously, what happened? Did you get distracted by something?" Yep, and he very much so wanted to know who had made him become so awestruck. He suddenly remembered what he was asked to do but noticed the empty spot where the blonde beauty had just been. Had she just suddenly vanished like that with out a trace?

Back up in the helicopter, Mario ranted and raved over the new female hero who had suddenly disappeared right after her capture of 9 armed thugs, and the saving of 7 hostages. It was at that moment that a question spread across the city of Stern Bild.

Who was this mysterious female hero?

* * *

" _You did a good job out there tonight Nanako. The city is going crazy over you,_ " Sakura squealed over the phone. Nanako chuckled. Right after she left the scene she had ninja ran all the way to her apartment without anyone noticing her. After entering her home she stripped down out of her ninja uniform and into her night clothes which was a knee length white spaghetti strap silk dress. She had turned on her television to see what type of commotion was going on now since she had made her appearance. And boy, was there a commotion.

"I can see that. Hero TV announced about an hour ago of a prize of 200 points to the hero that manages to find me. I doubt they can though," she snickered to herself. It was funny, tonight she had made her debut as a new hero, using the flashiest move in her arsenal to take out those thugs while still managing to save all the hostages, and disappearing without anyone noticing. She had to admit she did better than she thought, for a first timer that is.

Sakura giggled. "Knowing you I bet there was no trace of you ever being there. Oh wait, maybe they managed to catch a glimpse of you."

Nanako shrugged and laid back on her futon. "If they did than it doesn't really matter. Mr. Maverick said that if they did catch me on tape then I would most likely have to introduce myself to the public." Even if she wasn't caught she still would have to introduce herself.

" _Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself over there, but just remember that we all miss you back home._ "

"...I know, I miss you guys too. Tell Granny not to stress herself out so much over me, she'll get more wrinkles on her face."

" _I'll tell her you said that...take care of yourself Nanako._ "

"You too Sakura-chan," Nanako whispered into the speaker of her phone before she hung it up. A sigh brushed past her pink lips as she sunk deeper into the cushion of her futon. She laid in her back for a short while before picking up her remote and turning her tv off, then proceeded to lie on her right side facing her window. She had decided to leave the window open since the the ladder on the side of the building as nowhere near it, and because there had been a nice breeze blowing earlier. She wanted to feel it right as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what the tomorrow will be like in this new city she not called home.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be just as exciting as today, right Otou-san, Okaa-san?" Nanako peered over the tiny frames that she had hanging from the wall next to the window. They were just simple pictures of her family and friends. The one where it was just her and her parents sat atop on her night stand with the lighting from the moon shining down on it.

A soft smile formed on the young woman's lips as her eyelids slowly shut, thinking of her parents and how they had contributed so much to this city and it's heroes.

"I'll make you guys proud, dattebayo," was the last words that left her lips before she drifted to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to certainly be an interesting day.

* * *

The next day was indeed interesting. The press had been camped outside of Mavericks building along with a few extra strays demanding to know who this new hero was. It was ridiculous to see since they were all clambering over one another to get a glimpse inside of the building where the man was based, to see if they would spot her inside.

Elsewhere, the other heroes were in the gym working out as well as being interviews by the people crew of Hero TV. Aside from finding out what they thought of the newest male hero, Barnaby Brooks Jr, they also wanted to here everyone's opinion on the new female hero that had shown up last night.

"What do I think of her," Nathan began as he moved one his manicured pink nails to his chin in thought, " I don't know what to think of her since I didn't really get a good glimpse last night, aside from that gorgeous blonde hair though. It's absolutely divine!"

Antonio blinked, and blinked, and blinked again, which frankly annoyed Agnes to no end. "Will you say something already!"

"Hey, I can't really say anything since I don't know what the chick looks like. Nathan did mention blonde hair, but that was all I saw before she vanished into thin air," the bulky man answered before he walked away with a wave.

Karina looked down at her nails for a good minute before looking into the camera. "I'm pretty much the same as the other guys, I didn't really see anything besides that blonde hair of hers...it looked like real authentic blonde hair," the pop star muttered before walking off with a now irritated look on her face.

Pao-Lin wrinkled her nose in thought before saying, "Same. I didn't see anything either. She must be some sort of ninja to be able to get away from you guys." The girl smirked as she walked away. The annoyed look on Agnes' face was priceless.

Ivan's eyes sparkled in what looked like awe as he looked into the camera. "Wow, a real kunoichi," was all he said before walking away with sparkles floating around his face.

Agnes watched the boy leave before turning to her crew. "Looks like mystery woman has her first official fan." The others sweat dropped.

Kotetsu moved a hand to his bearded chin and the other to rest underneath his elbow. "Um, I don't really know what to say?"

Agnes' left eye twitched. "How about what you think of this new female hero. There oughta be something in that brain of yours that you remember about her."

"...Oh," Kotetsu snapped his finger grabbing everyone's attention, "I know she has long blonde hair, but I think I saw her eyes too."

"Her eyes," Agnes asked, her frown turning into a grin. "What color were they?"

"Uh, right before she vanished she looked directly at the camera-"

"Yeah, and?"

"...It was pretty dark out but I think her eyes were light blue...or were they dark blue," Kotetsu asked the last part under his breath. Agnes growled. It was either one or the other.

Barnaby rolled his eyes before taking a swig of water from his water bottle. He didn't have much to say about this mystery woman since he caught as much as the others did. He looked around at everyone before his eyes landed on the other blonde male in the room, Keith. That man was the only that hadn't said anything yet, so why not get his attention.

"Hey...Keith was it," Barnaby called out the man's name, who seemed to not respond to it. The others turned to their fellow hero who had currently been sitting in a chair near the entrance with a...weird looking smile on his face, and was that a pink fluffy cloud floating around him.

"Yo, Keith, you doing alright," Antonio asked but there was still no reply. He looked to the others and shrugged.

Karina walked over to Keith and with a quick move of her hand punch the man in his side. "Snap out of it you idiot!"

"Gah! Oh...hello everyone," Keith smiled brightly at everyone and got up from his seat walking over to the flabbergasted Hero TV crew.

"...Uh, we're ready when you are man," the cameraman awkwardly told the blond man, who still looked very much out of it.

Keith nodded slowly with that stupid goofy grin still on his face. "Yes, I'm ready." He sighed heavily like he had been on cloud nine before he began to speak. "Well, what should I say about this woman other than that she was breathtaking-"

"What?!" Were the shocked shouts of Nathan, Pao-lin, Karina, and strangely enough, Ivan who wanted to hear about the mystery woman as well. The four ran up to him with wide eyed looks of surprise and curiosity. Keith had to back away from them a bit so he wouldn't be trampled.

"You saw her," Karina shrilled.

The man nodded. "Yes I did."

Nathan smoothly walked to Keith with a look of wonder on his face. "Oh you have got to tell us the details hon, don't leave anything out."

Keith clasped his hands together in front of him as he looked back and forth at them. "Well, um where should I begin?"

"Start with when you first saw her," Pao-Lin told him as she looked up at him expectantly. Nathan, Ivan and Karina all scooted their bodies closer to Keith's so they could hear him better. Agnes and her crew did the same.

Keith blinked rapidly at how close the group was getting before he took a breath and began to speak. "She was magnificent," he sighed out, his cheeks beginning to flush pink, "Her long blonde hair flowed around her like a silk cloak when she took down those armed thugs." The way he went on about the woman made it seem like it was love at first sight, which they all knew is pretty much what happened.

Nathan smirked. "Well I'll be, it looks like our boy is in love." The two girls next to him nodded in agreement.

Agnes' smile widened. "Are you getting this?"

The cameraman nodded. "Every last bit."

"The ratings are sure to go up even higher from this. They audience will be eating this up."

Kotetsu chuckled at the uproar the two females and one feminine male were giving. "What a shocker huh?" He turned to Barnaby who was still sitting next to him. The male had a bored look on his face and got up from his seat heading straight for the door. "Hey, wait! Bunny," the man called out for the blonde to get his attention but the young man ignored him and kept going until he was out the door.

Antonio walked up to his old friend and quirked his brow in question. "Whats his problem, aside from having to partner up with you that is?"

Kotetsu gave the man a small glare before shrugging. "I don't know," he answered honestly. Since they've only been partners for less than a month, give or take a week or two, there wasn't really much to go by on who Barnaby was personality wise...although the man did a get a few glimpses here and there of what the young male was like.

Agnes clapped her hands together gaining everyone's attention. "Alright, since the interviews are over I'd like to point out that there is still the prize of 200 points on the line for each of you. If you manage to catch this woman than the points are all yours."

The heroes looked on in excitement at the prospect of earning 200 points, Keith especially, since he wanted to meet the dazzling woman again.

"Good luck, heroes."

* * *

Barnaby sat in silence in the main room of his condo, listening to opera, as he had been doing for years since the death of his parents. He was sitting at his desk staring at the photo that sat in front of him, the one of him and his parents. The hand that was laying on the desk clenched as he remembered the raging fire that had spread throughout his home, covering the dead bodies of his parents, and the one who had committed that atrocity. The young man was brought out of his stupor by the sound of his wrist com beeping for a call. He pressed the button and answered with a, "Yes?"

" _Hello Barnaby_ ," came the voice of Albert Maverick.

Barnaby gave a small smile before his face became neutral again. "Sir, may I ask why you're calling so late?"

" _Ah, well I was calling to ask if you can come up to my office tomorrow. There's someone I'd like you to mee_ t."

"..." Barnaby paused for a moment. He didn't really know what to reply with other than a, "Sure thing, I'll be there first thing," before bidding the man a goodnight and ending the call.

"...He wants me to meet someone huh?" The blonde sat further back in his chair and turned to look out his window, opera music still blaring from the speakers. He wondered if the person he was supposed to be meeting was the same one that showed up last night.

"I'll just have to see when I get there," he said and slowly shut his eyes, listening to the music that surrounded him with a deep ache in his heart.

* * *

Nanako strolled down the hall of the Justice Bureau with a small smile on her face wearing a thin strapped knee length white and navy blue dress with floral print all over, with a thin navy blue belt around the waist, a pair of navy blue high heels, and her long blonde strands tied up in a high ponytails with her bangs swept to one side. The sound of her heels tapped against the hard floor as she made her way to Mr. Mavericks office. The man had told her that there was someone that he wanted her to meet, but in such short notice though, just like when he called her to come down to Stern Bild and become a hero. It was on a whim that she made the decision to come and live here to fulfill the dream that her parents had bestowed upon her, those were Mr Mavericks words, not hers...but even so...

"Ms. Nanako Uzumaki, that is your name, correct?" Nanako turned around quickly when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She saw a man with...weird looking eyebrows(you all know what he looks like). He had a large grin on his face as he looked at her, a grin that made her shiver.

She turned around fully and with a wince took his hand to shake it. A tense smile appeared on her face as she felt his other hand move to touch hers. "Yes, that is my name. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr...um who are you?"

"Alexander Lloyds, and might I say it is an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Mr Maverick." The man raked his eyes over the woman's body making Nanako feel very uncomfortable, like he was studying her, but for what she had no clue.

"Uh, Yeah, I bet he's told you a few things about me." Hopefully not everything.

"Oh, indeed he has, which is why I am here today." Lloyds let go of her hand before taking a small step back.

Nanako quirked a brow. "Are you the one I'm supposed to be meeting today?"

"Oh goodness no, I'm just here as a, supporter of sorts for the one that you're here to meet. He's actually one of the heroes that I'm managing, the new one that showed up before you. I think you've heard of him by now?"

"Uh, yes. His name is Barnaby right?" Lloyds nodded and smiled at her once again. This moment was just to good to be true, he thought as they made their way for Mavericks office. Along the way Lloyds tried, key word being tried, to pry info from Nanako about herself. She only gave him bits and pieces about her life, but she made sure to cut out the major stuff. She didn't want anyone to know more than what she gave them.

When they arrived at their destination, Lloyds made a show of opening the door for Nanako with a sweep of his hand saying, "After you". She would have thought it endearing if not for that same weird smile that he had had on his face before. She gave the man a simple smile before making her way inside the large room.

There standing in front of a large table was none other than Maverick and Barnaby, along with Kotetsu who had been "threatened" to tag along, since the two were partners after all.

Maverick turned away from the two males in front of him when he saw blonde, then smiled, making his way over to the young woman."Ah, Nanako, so good to see you today. I hope your first night was decent yes?"

Nanako smiled back and nodded. "It was sir, thank you for asking." She rotated her head to where the two males were standing, giving them a small smile and a bow in greeting.

Kotetsu grinned. "Oh, so polite." He straightened up a bit and gave her a traditional bow in return. The blonde male next to him tilted his head in confusion before deciding that whatever they were doing, it had to do with what ethnicity they were...yet, the blond hair and blue eyes made it seem like she wasn't Japanese.

"Is this the one that you wanted us to meet sir," Barnaby asked, cutting right to the chase, as always, Kotetsu thought with a sweat drop.

Maverick chuckled. "Yes, she is. This young lady traveled a great deal to be here." He put one of his hands on Nanako's shoulders and smiled as if he was a proud parent.

"Wait, you're telling me she's here to become a hero," Kotetsu asked as he pointed a finger at her. He shrunk back a bit at the scathing stare that Lloyds was giving him. He held his hands up in mock surrender so as not to get the man any angrier.

"That's the thing, she's already a hero," Maverick began, "But she's technically new to being one in Stern Bild."

"What?" Kotetsu gaped. She was already a hero?

Nanako chuckled. "Did you guys watch last night's Hero TV?" The two nodded. "Well, that girl you saw was actually, me."

…

"Well, aren't you two going to say something," Lloyds asked, getting rid of the silence.

Barnaby did not know what to say other than, "Welcome aboard. It'll be nice not to be the only newbie around." He walked up to the young woman, finally taking in her appearance, and as a male he had to say she was as breathtaking as Keith described her to be, and she was really short. Probably 5'3-5'5. He stuck out his hand to shake, watching as she took it into hers...dang, even her hands were small, and soft.

Nanako smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkled a bit as she did so, staring up at her fellow blonde. "Thank you. I can't wait to work with the both of you. Hopefully it'll be as fun as Mr. Maverick told me." At the sight of her smile Barnaby felt a small pain ache in his chest, a pain that he had never felt before. He shook it off as being nothing and continued to shake her hand until letting go a few seconds later.

 _Fun_ , Kotetsu thought. Being a hero wasn't always fun, it was serious work. People were always in constant danger, and as a hero it was their job to protect them at all costs. He let her little comment slide though since she was new to Stern Bild, and as her 'sempai' he was going to show her the ropes. He walked over to Nanako with an outstretched hand and a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Nanako." He watched as she took his hand and grasped it lightly. He was amazed at how small her hands were, maybe as small as his daughters.

Nanako smiled back. "Likewise."

Maverick smiled at the nice display before speaking. "I've called the three of you here today in hopes that you'll here my proposal."

Proposal, the three thought in unison.

"What type of proposal would that be sir," Barnaby asked curiously.

"Well, I know that you're currently partnered up with Wild Tiger, but I thought the public would be more thrilled in hearing that another has joined the two of you," Maverick gave Nanako a pointed look before continuing, "Starting today it will be the three of you working together."

Once again there was utter silence.

"Eh...come again, I don't think I heard you. Can you say that one more time?" Barnaby rolled his eyes at the older man. How slow was this guy?

"He said that starting today the three of us will be working together."

Kotetsu chuckled lightly. "O-Oh, that's what he said, huh..." He didn't know what else to say. Not too long ago he was drafted into being Bunny's partner, now here they are bringing another person into the mix. Another young person who he hoped wasn't at all like the male standing next to him.

Nanako had to hand it to Maverick, he sure did surprise her with this one. She had all but expected to be immediately grouped with these two guys. She thought she was going at this hero thing alone again, but the man had other ideas.

She sighed. If she had to do it for the sake of keeping up with her bills and helping others, then so be it, but that didn't mean that she was going to fully accept this.

Lloyds nodded in approval. "Wonderful! Now we'll have to come up with a name for the three of you since 'dynamic duo' is no longer suitable...hm, how about, 'Triple Threat'. Yeah, I like the sound of that!" Both him and Maverick continued on with excitement about the prospects of a team as they made their way out of the office.

Nanako, Barnaby and Kotetsu looked at one another with questioning looks.

"...I guess we're a team now..." Kotetsu uttered awkwardly whilst giving the two young folk a nervous smile.

Barnaby snorted. "You guess?"

"Hey! We just meet not to long ago, I haven't fully accepted this yet," The bearded man turned to Nanako with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

Nanako shook here head. "It's alright. I was a little shocked at the news, but what are you going to do."

Kotetsu sighed and smiled. This young woman was too nice. Maybe it was possible for him to get along with her, but the other guy...not so much.

* * *

 _Today, marks the official start of the newly formed team of Wild Tiger, Barnaby Brooks Jr, and Kitsune, otherwise known as-_

" _Triple Threat!"_

 _Tune in next time as Nanako finally makes a public appearance._

 _This has been your host and author, over and out!_

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? Did you like it? Hopefully you did, cause I got more where this came from.**

 **For those of you wondering why I decided to write yet another story about a female Naruto, that is because there aren't as many for certain crossovers. I have nothing against the male Naruto, in fact I love crossovers with him as a male. I just thought having my own stories be about a female Naruto in another world would be fun. And also, don't slight me for not updating my other stories. I'm working on them okay. I know you guys are like "what's wrong with this chick? Why isn't she updating anything?" That is because I've recently been in a slump, in other words I've had writers block. I'm stuck and it stinks...anyway, I wanted to let you all know that I've been coming up with tons of new stories, in my head, and this is just one of the many ideas that I have. I have one class this summer so I have a little more time to write. I'm also going to be coming out with a collab story with a friend of mine soon, hopefully I don't screw this up.**

 **Oh and one last thing, I don't care if you came across any of my stories because you thought they would be interesting or if you thought they were going to be good, if you don't like what I've written then please, please, please, please, you don't have to read it. I've gotten constant messages of people saying this and that. One person called my stories a word I can not repeat because I do not curse. I was kind enough to tell them that their stuff was good, which it was, no joke. But seriously guys, if you have nothing good to say then keep it to yourself, or in other words keep your traps shut. Feelings get hurt that way. To the rest of you, I appreciate all of the advice you've given to me as well as your kind words. I'm a very lenient person and a lot of the time I can tolerate things, but when someone takes it to far that's when I have to rant, in a kind fashion of course. I wasn't raised to put people on blast or curse anyone out. I'm also grown so I'm mature enough to say what needs to be heard.**

 **Well, that's it. Hope to hear some R &R. **

**Peace out my readers!**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again. Big surprise, I came out with another chapter right after the other. Whoop! Hope you guys liked the last one cause here comes chapter 2. Also, the rant I had at the end of the last chapter was because I was feeling super stressed, and you all know that bad things happen when someone is super stressed...they could die. Dun dun dun~! But yeah, a good portion of my family deals with it, and they take medication for it. We're not the only ones that deal with it though, tons of folks out there deal with stress. Anyway, enough of that personal stuff, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Tiger and Bunny.**

* * *

 **!o Chapter 2 o!**

* * *

Nanako made her way down the street of her new neighborhood wearing a black blouse with frills at the hem, a light orange sweater over it buttoned up at the top, a pair of black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, a pair of knee length black socks with orange lace sewn at the top, pair of black high tops, and her hair let loose to hang behind her with the right side of her bangs pinned up. She hadn't had the chance to explore since she had moved in literally 2 days ago. She had spent that span of time unpacking and settling in, as well as preparing for her debut as a hero in Stern Bild. The weather was perfect outside today so why not go out, she thought right before getting dressed and going out.

"Amazing," she muttered to herself as she looked at the large groups of people walking down the street. The vehicles that drove past her had advertisements of the other heroes pasted on the sides, the same with the billboards and on the sides of buildings. Anyone would think that this city just revolved around them.

"But it kind of does," she thought a loud as she walked by a stand that looked to be selling cards with the heroes faces planted on them. The vendor, a lanky guy wearing large framed glasses and a Blue Rose t-shirt caught her eye before a tinge of pink flushed on his face. Nanako blinked when she saw him straighten himself up before scooting his chair closer to the table in front of him.

"H-Hello Ms, would y-you like to buy one of these cards," he stuttered out, moving his hands to pick up one of the cards. He must have been really nervous because his hand accidentally hit the box that held the cards, knocking it to the ground causing a good portion to scatter everywhere. "Crap," the man cursed feeling his face growing hot even more before kneeling down to pick them up.

The people that had witnessed the whole ordeal simply ignored the man, chuckling as they passed by and saying things like "what a klutz". The man shrunk down, keeping his eyes to the ground in shame. How embarrassing.

"Need some help," Nanako asked as she knelt down next to the man, moving one of her hands to push a few stray hairs behind her ear. The man's eyes widened behind is glasses and his mouth was gaped open before he nodded his head profusely. She smiled and began to pick up the cards she saw strewn about, stacking them up one by one in her hands.

Four minutes later, all the cards were picked up and placed back where they belong.

Nanako breathed a small sigh as she placed her sleeve covered hands on her hips. "That didn't take so long now did it," she turned to the guy she helped and smiled again, "Good thing I was here or else you would have lost all of this cool merchandise."

"Y-yeah...um, do you still want one...Uh, free of charge of course, for helping me out." Good lord the guys face must have been boiling hot right now.

"Oh, are you sure, cause I can still pay-" The megane male shook his head back and forth whilst waving his hands erratically.

"No, you can go ahead and just take one. It's on me," he chuckled.

Nanako was going to try and refuse the offer and pay, but she saw the look he had on his face. He really wanted her to take one for her kindness, since the onlookers made no move to assist him in picking up the cards. She grinned before taking a look down at the cards. She wasn't sure which one to pick since she wasn't fully noted on all of the heroes, except for Wild Tiger and Barnaby.

"Which would you recommend," she asked him, her blue eyes looking up at him through long blonde lashes.

Cue face flush. "Uh...um..I-I would recommend Blue Rose since she's my favorite, but you wouldn't want a female's card," Nanako giggled and shook her head, "W-Well, how about Sky High." He picked up the card diagonal of him and raised it so the blonde woman could get a better look. "He's the current number one right now on Hero TV."

Nanako tilted her head at the card with peaked curiosity. This was the guy that she saw the night that she took down those thugs at that one jewelry store. In her opinion, the whole mask thing was pretty stupid, but if it was to protect ones identity then that was his decision. Being as how she had been born and raised to be a shinobi in a modern world filled with technology and social media, keeping a low profile was as easy as making apple pie, meaning it was difficult unless perfected. And seeing as how she had refused to wear any type of mask, she would have no choice but to reveal who she was, in due time, but until then she would keep a low profile in the public as an everyday civilian.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and looked back to the card that was being held in front of her. One of her hands moved to grab the card from the young males hand before taking a step back. She gave him one last smile before saying 'thanks for the card', and waved at him as she began to walk back down the sidewalk, missing the small wave the male gave back.

"Hm, today is beginning to turn out better than I thought," she hummed, putting the card into her sweaters pocket. Maybe the rest of the day will turn out as good.

Hopefully.

* * *

Antonio had been walking down the street of a familiar neighborhood, one that he had come to often for fun and a good drink. Today there were currently different vendors out either selling sweet treats or Hero merchandise. As he walked further and further down the sidewalk he saw more of the latter sitting on the sides of the streets. He had to admit that the items he saw as he walked by the stands looked legit, and that was saying something.

While he made his way down the street something caught his eye, a spec of blonde appeared out the corner of his eye making him turn slightly to get a better look.

"What the-" His eyes must have been deceiving him if he was seeing a pretty blonde chick, hot by his standards, helping one of the street vendors picking up their merchandise. He saw her hands move nimbly as she picked up all of the cards, placing them atop one another and putting them back into their boxes. His eyes moved from her hands to her face then to her eyes. Even from where he was standing he could see bright blue eyes, very pretty blue eyes...but unfortunately the girl looked much younger than him. That didn't mean he couldn't appreciate feminine beauty though.

...Hold up, now that he thought about it, that girl pretty much matched Keith's description of the girl he met a few nights ago.

Antonio chuckled. "Well I'll be, looks like I managed to find her...but should I go over there and say that I found her," he contemplated in his head. Yes, the girl matched the description, or she could have just been some girl that looked like the mysterious female ninja from the other night...

"Nah," the man waved his hand in her direction, "I'll just leave it." From personal experience he would not have openly gave away his identity like that, and if the girl had the same thought process, then neither would she. So there was no way that was her.

Antonio shook his head and continued to make his way down the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl was indeed the person that everyone was looking for.

* * *

"Now, I want you to make sure you keep your eyes on them at all times, and I know you won't have any problems with volume," Maverick reminded the blonde young woman's as he nodded at her apparel. She had on a light blue kimono on with tiny white flower's dotted all over it, the obi that was wrapped around the waist was a dark rich red that seemed to complement the blue and white, on her feet was a pair of geta* with white straps and a pair of tabi* right underneath them. Her blonde hair fell to her waist in waves, her bangs were braided up and pinned to the left with bobby pins.

Nanako frowned down at her ensemble, moving her cloth covered arms back and forth. "Are you sure this is what you want me to wear sir? I mean, I know its to impress the press, but why this," she waved a hand down at her clothes.

Maverick sighed. "I told you this when you first got here Nanako, if you want the people to understand why you dress as you do then more people will respect you."

"I understand...but you could have gotten me something-"

"Nope, you are not wearing orange," Maverick cut her off. He smiled as he watched the girl pout.

"Aw, come on! Why not? If you wanted me to actually feel comfortable in a kimono the least you could have done is get an orange one."

"No, now listen, after I make the announcement then I will cue you to come out, alright?" He waved at her before making his way through the big doors in front of them where everyone was awaiting her arrival.

Nanako nodded. "Yeah yeah." She just wanted to get this whole thing over with, then quickly make her way back home so she can eat her ramen. She sighed. Just the thought of having her favorite food gave her that boost of confidence that she needed to be able to get through tonight.

She balled her hands into fists as she heard Maverick calling out her name. "Well, here goes nothing." She sighed once more before walking through the doors in front of her. The people that held the doors open for her, two men wearing very nice looking black suits, gaped as they watched her walk past them with tinges of pink on their cheeks. Nanako, being as oblivious as ever, did not pay any attention to them as she blinked from the rapid fire the flashes from the press' camera's were sending her way.

"Just smile and keep your eyes forward," she mentally told herself as she made her way up the steps to the stage. She smiled when her blue eyes found both Barnaby and Kotetsu at the front of the crowd. The latter waved excitedly while the other, just stood there with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face. Something about that look on Barnaby's face made her want to yell out **teme** but she held it in. She didn't want to give all of these people the wrong impression.

When Maverick handed her the microphone she began to speak. "Hello everyone...um, I guess I should say that I'm honored to be here today. I've never really done something like getting on stage before, hehehe," the audience chuckled. Nanako grinned and continued. "Well, what do I say other than I look forward to serving as one of your cites heroes, and I look forward to the friendships that I make during my time here."

"Miss Uzumaki, from what Mr. Maverick had told us, you've been a hero since way before your arrival. Can you elaborate on how long," a women questioned with a notepad and pen in her hand ready to write, and her eyes were lit with peaked curiosity.

Nanako blinked. "Uh, yes. Let's see, I've been a hero since I was 16, but I was trained when I was 12, so about 11 years I think." The woman nodded before writing the information on her notepad.

"Miss Uzumaki is it true that you will be partnered up with Wild Tiger and Barnaby, and if so what do you think of them," another woman asked with a strange twinkle in her glasses covered eyes.

"Yes, it's true. I was a little surprised by it but I really feel like we can get along," she sent the two a small smile, "And what do I think about them? Um, I haven't really gotten to know them that much so I don't really have that much of an opinion yet, but from what I've seen they seem like really nice guys." Inwardly Nanako cringed at the disappointed look on the peoples faces. She had a feeling that they wanted to hear something more and juicy, but she was being honest. There really wasn't anything else to say about them.

A man wearing a black suit with a red tie and auburn hair slicked back wearing a pair of large framed glasses, raised his hand catching the blondes attention. "Last question Miss Uzumaki, we also heard from Mr. Maverick that your parents cultivated most of what are heroes have today. Is it possible that you are here to continue their legacy?"

Nanako's blue eyes widened a bit."...Uh...Um..." What was she supposed to say? She hadn't really thought of doing anything to commemorate her parents at all since coming here. Being a hero was the only thing that was on her mind."

Maverick coughed a tad too loudly to catch the audiences attention. "I think that's enough questions for today. You all will be able to learn more on Mario's Breakfast TV show tomorrow." He gave the blonde a side glance and sighed softly. Discreetly he put one of his hands on her shoulder, lightly patting it in comfort.

"Thank you," Nanako whispered, feeling the slight tension come off of her. Maverick gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, and you did a good job," he whispered back before taking a step back. "Go on now, I'll take care of the rest." Nanako nodded gratefully before making her way off the stage. She smiled at those who came to greet her and shook those who held out the ir. It was a little suffocating to her at first, but as she continued to mingle among the crowd she got used to the flow.

While walking through the crowd Nanako saw Wild Tiger making his way over to her with a grin on his face. She returned his grin with one of her own, giving him a small wave in greeting.

"Hey, good job up there."

"Thanks. I was pretty nervous though," she admitted. The heat she was getting from everyone's stares still lingered, plus the kimono she had been forced to wear wasn't much help either. It was like 70 something degrees in the room and she had to wear a heavy kimono.

Kotetsu chuckled. "Yeah I hear ya," he jabbed his right thumb out behind him towards where Barnaby was standing, "That guy was anything but nervous when Maverick first introduced him to the public." Said young man turned right on time to see Kotetsu pointing at him. His eyebrow twitched seeing the old man laughing it up in front of Nanako. About what, he definitely did not know, but what he did know was that the man was pointing at him, which made whatever they were saying about him. Barnaby didn't want to be made a fool of behind his back so he promptly made his way over to the man and young woman. He gave the occasional charming grin to those who walked by him before his lips drew into an irritated frown.

"What are you talking about over here," he asked startling the bearded man.

Kotetsu flinched. "Uh, oh hey Bunny! What's up? I was just talking with Nanako about-"

"About me, correct?" Barnaby smirked as he watched the man begin to panic. He slowly turned his attention over to the blonde woman in front of him, giving her a small once over. He had to admit she looked really nice this evening. He reclined his head a bit towards her and gave her a wry smile that made her eyes narrow a bit.

"You did good with your speech up there, but you seemed really nervous."

Nanako clenched her fists at her sides. That dry smile he put on his face seemed to really annoy her, yet she did not know why. Maybe because it reminded her so much of a certain someones smile from back home who loved to grate on her nerves...but Barnaby and Sasuke were by no means the same. It was just that same darn cocky smile that made them appear to be the same.

She let out a small exhale and spoke. "Yes, I was nervous. I've never done anything like speaking in front of a large group of people before, so it's completely normal, right?" Nanako didn't really mean for her words to come out so tense but the guy was a walking flesh bag of nerves. Something she really didn't appreciate since the guy didn't know her all that well.

Barnaby's face twitched but he played it off with a quick smile. "I see...well, if you need any help I'll be glad to give you lessons in the proper manner of public speaking, so you won't be nervous anymore."

Nanako smiled back. "Oh, thanks. I appreciate that."

…

Kotetsu looked back and forth between his male and female partners. Was it him or was there a bit of tension between the two. He couldn't really tell before while they were talking but now, now he could feel the obvious(and growing) dislike that they had for each other. He could practically see sparks fly between the two, and it wasn't the romantic kind. He needed to do something before one of them said something that they'll most likely regret.

He quickly made his way between the two with his arms slightly stretched out. He gave Barnaby a warning look and shifted his attention to the female.

"Hey, um, how about I introduce you to the other heroes. I know they've been so eager to meet you." Kotetsu mentally cheered when he saw her give him a curious look. Good, that oughta deter her from the cranky Bunny.

"I have been wanting to meet them too," Nanako smiled. If she wanted to get her feet wet in the media then meeting them was a start.

"Good! Let's go." Cautiously, Kotetsu moved a hand to the blonde females shoulder, slowly guiding her away from the male blonde. He gave Barnaby a small grin before leading Nanako to the other heroes.

"Tch," Barnaby quietly clicked his teeth. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but that look she had in her eye, that challenging look she gave him...it sent shivers up his spine. He wasn't really one for fighting with women in a verbal manner(if they didn't get him angry), but that woman-

Barnaby shook his head. He needed to stop thinking on this before his mind took him elsewhere. He needed to focus. There was no time to get distracted. He brushed his right hand through his hair as he made his way over to the food and beverage table.

What better way to get his mind off of what just happened than with a drink.

And right now, he really needed one.

* * *

"Oh looky what we have here," Nathan gasped in delight. "Aren't you just a sight."

Nanako chuckled nervously. Boy was he an interesting fellow. "Uh, hi, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Nanako Uzumaki." She gave the group a small bow in greeting before straightening herself back up again.

"Heh, and she's polite too," Antonio smiled. He leaned over to Kotetsu and whispered, "Way to not tell us the news pal."

Kotetsu smiled nervously and waved his hands. "Uh, no, you see the thing is-"

Karina rolled her eyes. "No excuses Tiger, you should have told us." She huffed and turned to the blonde woman. "So, are you new to Stern Bild?"

Nanako shook her head. "Not really."

"What you do mean," Pao lin asked, her voice muffled by the food jammed in her mouth.

Nanako moved her hand up to her chin in thought. "Hmm, well, my parents brought me here when I was really small so I don't really remember everything." Come to think of it, she had met Maverick the very first time she was brought here. Her parents had come on business but had also decided to bring her along. The whole trip was fun since she had never been to a huge city like Stern Bild before.

"That sounds so fascinating," Karina spoke with a sarcastic undertone to her voice. Nathan elbowed her.

"Hun don't be rude," he told her under his breath. She only scowled in response making the man sigh.

As oblivious as she is Nanako caught the tail end of Karina's sarcasm. She frowned down at her feet before lifting her head and smiling again.

"Yeah, I guess, but I only ever got to see one place, so technically I am new to Stern Bild."

Nathan giggled. "Oh~ that is so adorable," he cooed, walking up to her and grabbing both of her hands in his. "You have got to come with me for a night on the town. I know you'll enjoy what the city has to offer, and you got to let me pick out some clothes for you too." He gave a knowing smile as he looked the blonde woman up and down. Nanako had definitely been blessed with a good figure, he could see it.

Nanako blinked, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the effeminate man. She pulled her hands out of his and replied with an "Okay".

Kotetsu chuckled nervously and leaned down next to the Nanako's ear. "It would be best that you let him do what he wants," he whispered in warning before backing away.

"..." Nanako did not answer him nor question him since she had a feeling he was right to give her that warning. Aside from his appearance Nathan seemed like the person to push for what he wants. He reminded her a bit of another certain pink haired girl back home who pretty much does that same thing, although she adds violence to make sure Nanako went along with whatever.

Karina eyed the blonde with a peevish look. It wasn't bad enough that she had to deal with Barnaby, who wasn't that far from where they were all standing, but now here was this blonde chick who just appears out of nowhere. She bit her lip, preventing a growl from escaping her mouth. Not to mention that she was not that much older than her and she had a figure that would make any man drool. Karina knew she was a desirable female but just the sight of this girl made her want to knock her head against a wall.

"Can you believe this," Karina muttered to who ever was standing next to her. The person in question, that being Keith, hadn't a heard her since he was preoccupied by Nanako, well her face to be more specific.

Keith really hadn't expected to see the beautiful blonde again since he and the others were told that she was incognito, meaning she wasn't really ready to give up who she was. That's why that challenge was sent out to each of them, to see who could find her first and earn 200 points. He guessed that the idea was scrapped since someone had convinced her to finally show her face, and after a few days since she first showed up. He wasn't going to fret over it though. As long as he got to see her again than the whole not-getting-points-thing was okay with him.

Karina coughed trying to get his attention but that didn't seem to work, so she upgraded to poking, which didn't work either. A tick mark appeared above her head from frustration. Was he deaf now or was he just ignoring her?

"Sky High," she called his name, snapping her gloved fingers in front of his face...still no answer.

"What's up with him," Antonio asked her with a raised brow. He held up his hands in mock surrender when he saw her swerve her head in his direction, giving him a very scary glare. He could practically feel the cold coming off of her, spreading into the air around them.

"Okay, different question. What's **your** problem? You've been staring daggers at Nanako since she walked over here with Wild Tiger."

Karina stiffened in her spot. _Oh god don't let him find out_ , she thought in panic. If he found out that she was jealous of Nanako and Wild Tiger than her rep with the other heroes would be ruined. What would they think of her if they found out she kinda sorta liked Wild Tiger...what would Wild Tiger think?

"...Uh, Blue Rose...Blue Rose?" Antonio said her name a few times then stopped. Now, just like Keith, she was lost in her own world, probably drifting off to who-knows-where with whomever she was thinking of. He sighed and turned away to leave the two day dreamers alone.

There was a time and place for drama, and this was most certainly not the place.

* * *

After a few more words were exchanged, along with contact information, Nanako bid the group of heroes a good night and headed home. While making her journey to the exit she spotted Barnaby once again, talking to Maverick. She narrowed her eyes. Maverick had told her a bit of Barnaby's story, and though it did make her feel a bit guilty for how she acted towards him earlier. That still didn't give him free reign to speak to her any type of way. She deserved as much respective as anyone else, and she was darn well going to make that pretty boy respect her.

Nanako glared in the male blonde direction before walking through the door. She ignored the stares of passer-buyers(?) as she left the building. She was itching to get her hands on that ramen she mentally promised herself to heat up and eat when she got home. That was pretty much the only thing she could think of while she was chatting it up with all of those people. Back home, Sakura would always berate her for what she called a "poor eating habit". Nanako scoffed. It wasn't a poor eating habit if she chose how much ramen she consumed in one day, and she did do that on a regular basis. So, not a bad eating habit, just an unhealthy obsession.

When she had finally made it home, she stripped herself out of the kimono, folding everything neatly before putting it away. She sighed in relief at finally being able to be out of that heat induced death trap. If she had had her way with her wardrobe tonight she would have worn one of her old dresses, an orange short sleeved knee length one to be exact. Hinata had bought for her as a present for her 20th birthday. Nanako had thought that that was one of the best gifts she could have ever received from her pale eyed friend. She kept as both a memento and an outfit for whenever she went out on special occasions.

"Hah~" Nanako sighed, falling backwards and landing on her comfy futon. After her fill of ramen for the evening she decided it was time to go to bed, and what better way to sleep than in her comfy futon that Jiraiya jiji had gotten her before she left Konoha. It was a fair well gift to her since she would be living in the city from now on. The futon wasn't the only gift she had received though; the others, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Neiji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, and even Sasuke gave her parting gifts. It was a kind gesture on their part but Nanako didn't really want to accept them. Their gifts made it feel like she wouldn't be coming back, and she promised she would. Nanako Uzumaki never went back on a promise.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Ugh," Nanako groaned, rolling her body over so she was laying on her stomach. _Why now_ , she thought as she reached her left hand out to grab her phone, which was on the night stand next to her. She picked it up and pressed the answer button then moved it to her ear.

"Hello," she answered with a yawn, "...Yes...yes...and you want me and the other two to have this interview right after mine...okay...I understand...I'll be there...yes, and thanks for this evening Mr. Maverick...yes, bye." Nanako pulled the phone away and pressed the end call button.

"...Looks like I'm going out to dinner with Kotetsu and Barnaby tomorrow," Nanako muttered. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Guess everything officially starts tomorrow...what a drag." If Shikamaru had heard her say those last three words he would have chuckled.

But, it was all indeed a drag.

* * *

 _Oh my, what a development this has been! Nanako doesn't seem to like Barnaby that much. Aw, and thought they would get along. Let's not forget the jealousy filled Karina. Some girls got it and some girls don't. You can't get jealous over who is prettier. Sheesh~!_

 _Tune in next time as we finally dive straight into the plot of this crazy ride I call a story._

 _Heh, maybe Nanako and Barnaby will get along...nah._

 _This has been your lovely host and author, over and out!_

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Did I do good or no? Review me what you think okay, your feedback makes me feel happy. Bad feedback does not XC.**

 **As I have said in the previous chapter, I am working on updating everything. It just takes time, and besides, I have family coming down next week as well as my 21st birthday being the week after. I gotta find time to update when I can you know.**

 **Okay, well that's all I have for this chapter. R &R please. **

**Peace out my readers, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peoples! What's happening? I really do hope you guys enjoyed my story thus far. I'm not really one to gloat but I think this is one of my best stories, even if it did just come out. Oh, I'd just like to warn you that when I write in third person I try to write for everyone. Nanako, Kotetsu and Barnaby are the star of this story, but I'll be writing the other characters thoughts as well.**

 **I don't really have much else to say so~, lets get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Tiger and Bunny. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **!oChapter3o!**

* * *

Nanako stared at herself in the mirror with a small smile on her face. She had to admit she looked amazing in her navy blue knee length dress with black pumps, and her hair hanging down to her waist. She had on a tad bit of make up since she wasn't really one to go all out, like a certain producer she had heard so much about. Yeah, she manages to catch a glimpse of Agnes, who she had heard many a tale of since she first arrived. Kotetsu also had a few things that he had mentioned to her about how that woman always had camera's following them around. It wasn't like Nanako was against being seen by the public eye, but she just wasn't to keen on them popping up out of nowhere. She didn't really like surprises, much less surprise visits.

"Okay, looks like I'm set." Nanako did a small twirl in her dress before picking up her keys, phone and headed out her door. After locking up she walked straight for the elevator of the building. A few people that walked by her, mostly male, blushed at the sight of the mysterious blonde beauty. Nanako didn't really pay much attention to them and just headed on her merry way to the elevator. She waited a few minutes after pressing the button for her ride down to the first floor. She was a little impatient since that Agnes lady told her to meet her, Kotetsu and Barnaby at the front of her sponsors building earlier this morning. Nanako figured since she was given an invitation to dinner last night that that's where they were meeting up.

Sadly, she was sorely mistaken.

Once she had arrived at her destination she saw three of the people she was supposed to be meeting, the extra's she gave a skeptical look.

"Uh," Nanako began catching the groups attention.

Agnes smirked. "Well, it's about time you got here. We wouldn't want to start our little excursion without you. Well, it's not really an excursion." She chuckled.

"...So, what exactly is going on, cause I thought I was invited to go out to dinner today." Nanako looked back and forth between Kotetsu and Barnaby. The former had an awkward look on his face, the latter gave a snort and turned his head away.

 _Teme,_ Nanako thought as she clenched her hand around her phone. Did he really have to start off her with an arrogant attitude. She's said this before but Barnaby and Sasuke were by no means polar opposites. Their demeanor's were the same, especially when they interacted with her.

"Oh, you are, but since it's your day off I thought that we could film the three of you, you know, hanging out. Just something to show our audience," Agnes smirked, "The people wish to know what it is that our two newest heroes do in their day to day lives. You don't mind do you?"

Nanako opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Of course you do! So, since you're on board how about we get started."

…

Cue face palm.

"What have I gotten myself into," Nanako muttered. She ran a hand through her hair before dropping it back down next to her side. If she wished to have a chance at getting along with either one she'd have no choice but to do as Agnes says.

She just hoped she'll be able to control her temper if things get rough.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this," Kotetsu whined.

Agnes glared down at the blonde with a fiery look. "Yes! Now move a little closer to Nanako. No! Stop scooting away!"

Nanako sweat dropped. Right now, she and Kotetsu were posing for a picture since it would be the first of many for the day. Their current pose was her sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder smiling like a _sweet angel_ as Agnes so lightly put it. She was able to at least pull off the smile but she was a bit stiff since she wasn't all that comfortable sitting so close to a man she was not yet familiar with. And from the looks of it, he wasn't doing so well either, which was understandable. She was at least 10 years his junior so it must have felt wrong to him.

"Like this," Kotetsu raised his hand above Nanako's shoulder, shaking erratically as he tried so hard to touch her. It wouldn't be so hard to do so if she wasn't wearing an off shoulder navy blue dress that showed off her creamy tan skin. It just didn't feel or look right.

Agnes growled and waved her hand back and forth. "You're still not doing it right...ugh." She pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on and it was all Kotetsu's fault. If the man was going to be difficult than she would move on to the better option.

"Barnaby," Agnes called the young man's name. He looked up from the notebook he was currently signing and turned to look at her. "Wild Tiger is being difficult, so I believe it would be better if you pose with Nanako."

Barnaby's brow's creased together. He would have voiced his opinion of the female producers request(more like demand), but he knew that if he wanted to stay a favorite he would have to comply to her 'request'. Letting out a small sigh he handed the notebook back to the child he had signed it for and walked over to the bench where his two partners were sitting.

"What is it that you need me to do," Barnaby asked giving the old man a cocky smirk as he watched him walk by. Kotetsu gladly gave him a scowl in return as he walked back over to sit in the sidecar.

"All you need to do is take a nice, friendly photo with your lovely partner here. Make it dazzle and shine, it's that simple," Agnes shrugged as if her request was normal, although it was anything but. What she did not know was that both blonde's weren't all that close, yet. The first time they met, back in Maverick's office, they had pretty much gotten along nicely, but the night Nanako was introduced to the public is when things went downhill for them.

Nanako groaned. Kotetsu made her feel uneasy, yes, but that still didn't mean she wanted to sit next to Mr holier-than-thou. She was fine with getting her picture taken with the old man, not the young and arrogant one.

Barnaby sat down next to Nanako leaving quite a bit of space between them, which the latter couldn't help but appreciate. The more room between them the better.

Agnes shook her head. " No, no, no. You can't do that! Come on, scoot closer together," the two blondes moved a few inches closer but there was still a gap, "Oh for Pete's sake!" She stomped over to them, grabbed them both by their hands and pulled them closer. Nanako and Barnaby both frowned in disapproval at how close they were now. Their thighs were touching and just the thought alone made Nanako feel very tense.

"That's better. Now, Nanako I want you to lay your head on his shoulder, and Barnaby I want you to move your hand on top of hers. We've gotta make this shot look picturesque, right boys?" The camera crew nodded their heads with wide grins on their faces. The atmosphere between the two itself made for good footage since they looked so nervous(not exactly) around each other.

Nanako scowled down at the hand that now touched hers...This was so wrong. If Sakura were here right now she would tell her to suck it up and just go with the flow, but would **she** want to deal with a guy that grated on her nerves. No, no she wouldn't.

"Nanako," Agnes called her, "Lay your head on his shoulder."

 _No._ There was no way she was doing tha-"

Barnaby scoffed at Nanako's stubborn behavior. "I'm not too pleased about this either, but you have to listen to what she says or else we'll be here all day because of you," he uttered this under his breath but said it loud enough for Nanako to hear. She glanced his way, glaring heatedly up at him.

He was so wrong!

...Okay, he wasn't wrong, but still-

Nanako bit her lower lip. If she had to than she had to. She slowly moved her head down until she felt the hardness of a masculine shoulder underneath the right side of her head. She felt a larger hand squeeze her hand tightly but not too tightly.

Agnes did a little cheer in her head and smiled, giving the two young blondes a nod of approval. "Yes, very good. Now, Barnaby I want you to lean your head down just a bit," he did just as she said until he felt the side of his head touch the top of Nanako's, "Very good. Are you getting this?"

"Oh yeah, we're getting this," the cameraman smiled. This was camera gold!

Agnes clenched the rolled up piece of paper in her. She grinned. She wasn't oblivious to the hostile atmosphere hanging around the two blondes, which was something she wanted fixed right away, but she could smell the prospect of something juicy happening.

"If they keep this up people will think they're a couple," Kotetsu muttered. He saw a few people pass by them giving Barnaby and Nanako curious looks. Some were girls who couldn't help but stare at them with just a hint of jealousy. A wide smirk spread across his face. He had a feeling that something will develop between the two, and it sure wasn't going to be platonic. No, he could see the tell tale signs of a budding romance-

"Ugh, it's finally over," Nanako sighed in relief. She quickly stood up from her spot on the bench and made her way over to her mustang(substitute for her motorcycle since she was wearing a dress). The color of her vehicle was of course orange, which was expected since this is Nanako that we're talking about.

Barnaby snorted. "That's an interesting car you have, although the color is highly obnoxious."

"...Eh," Nanako turned her head around, her blue eyes narrowing back at Barnaby. "What did you just say?"

"I said that orange is an obnoxious color." Barnaby did not flinch at the sight of her sneer and glare, instead he smirked. "Hey, I'm just calling it like it is."

"Oi Teme," Nanako bellowed, ready to put him on blast, but she stopped herself. "...Orange is not an obnoxious color, in fact it's the color of my suit." Too many people were watching right now, plus Agnes had that look on her face that said 'don't screw this up'. She could care less what people think...but she did want to have a good reputation. Acting out would most certainly mess that up for her.

 _Her suit huh,_ Barnaby thought, frowning as he observed her car, then tried to imagine what her suit looked like in that color. He visibly winced at the image. "I'm surprised, with such an obnoxious color you haven't gotten caught by now. People must be blind." He knew he was laying it on thick but he just couldn't help it. Orange was one of the most obnoxious colors he's ever seen.

"Uh," Kotetsu was lost for words. That...was a poor chose of words, especially since Nanako looked to be shaking with rage. He really needed to do something quick before she snapped.

A woman snapping was not a pretty sight.

"Hey, uh, Agnes isn't it getting late?"

Said woman quirked a brow then looked up tot he sky. "Hmm, it is. I guess we should head over to the next location."

Kotetsu nodded. "Yeah we should head over to the nex-Wait, what?!" His eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean next location?!"

Agnes scowled at him. "It's exactly as I said, we have another location to go to."

"And where is this so called location we're heading to?"

"The Fortress Tower," Agnes answered, a smirk forming on her lipstick covered lips, "Since the building was newly built I thought that would give the three of you the perfect opportunity to 'bond' more, as well as eat a hardy meal at the finest restaurant." Kotetsu grinned. Now that was more like it.

Nanako's ears perked at the word 'meal'. _Finally,_ she thought, grinning happily as she opened her car door and got in, shutting the door behind her. She didn't spare the other blonde a second glance since he so openly insulted both her car and her favorite color. She rolled down her window and waved.

"Meet you guys there!" Nanako turned on her mustang, revved up the car then stepped on the gas, speeding down the road leaving everyone to stare after her vehicle in shock.

…

"Nanako is an adrenaline junkie," Kotetsu chuckled. That was something both he and her had in common, aside from the irritant he had dubbed 'Bunny'. Speaking Bunny-

Barnaby's green eyes stared at the place that Nanako had just been standing, with a frown on his face. He looked very irritated and annoyed, by what Kotetsu didn't know. All he did know was that Bunny was ticked off, and the cause had just driven off in her orange mustang.

Kotetsu couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips as he watched his young partner walk over to the "Double Chaser" with a scowl on his face.

"...So, whats bugging you?"

Barnaby sat down on the bike before glaring at Kotetsu. "Nothing is bugging me."

Bull crap. "If you say so." Barnaby wasn't entirely an open book but Kotetsu could still tell, somewhat, of what he was thinking, and what he was thinking right now was that a certain blond haired blue eyed girl had gotten to him. And not in a good way

Kotetsu sighed as he listened to the engine of the bike being revved up. His previous thoughts on Barnaby and Nanako having a budding romance were thrown right out the window of his subconscious.

It would take a miracle just to get these two to get along, and though he had no right to talk about getting along he...Huh, he couldn't really find a reason for himself either.

Oh well.

He'd just continue to try and wing it, as well as try and ignore the screeching coming from Agnes who was driving behind them.

* * *

"Whoa," Nanako breathed out in awe as she stared up at the statue in front of her. The Mr Legend statue was pretty big, and gold. It must have cost a fortune to build this thing, aside from the building that is. Her eyes moved from the statue to look elsewhere, appraising every wall and corner of the Fortress Tower. Nanako had to say she was highly impressed.

"Hey," Barnaby walked up next to her and spoke, "...Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Nanako did not turn her head to look at him but she was listening. "...Yeah," was the only word that left her mouth. Truthfully, she wasn't really happy he was speaking to her right now. It wasn't like she wanted to have nothing to do with him, no it wasn't like that. She just felt a little insulted, by the fact that he had the gal to make fun of her favorite color ans act like an arrogant know-it-all when he spoke to her.

Barnaby frowned. That wasn't exactly the reply he wanted to hear. She acted rudely to him as well. "Yeah? Is that all you have to say?"

"Yeah," Nanako repeated. "I don't know what else you expect me to say."

"I expect you to say more, not just a 'yeah'."

"Well that was my answer so you might as well deal with it," Nanako huffed and walked away, ignoring the glare her fellow blonde sent her way.

Barnaby scowl at her departing form. "Insufferable woman," he mumbled under his breath and walked over to the front desk.

The three who had witnessed the whole scene could only stare, looking both ways at the two blondes.

"...Should we go after her," one of the crew members whispered to Agnes. Nanako was a big factor in this publicity thing for the new building, they couldn't just let her leave.

Agnes shook her head. "No, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Hero or not Nanako was still a woman, and women usually needed a moment to themselves when they got mad.

"If you say so." Neither one of the crew members wanted to deal with an irritated Agnes.

…

After getting checked in at the front desk Agnes, her crew, Barnaby, Kotetsu and Nanako(who had been sitting down near the statue) headed over to the elevators.

Agnes pressed the up button and waited...nothing happened so she pressed it again. "There's something wrong with it."

Nanako frowned. "There shouldn't be." This place was brand new.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened, revealing a man wearing a light blue workers hat and maintenance uniform with an orange towel his neck, carrying a red tool box in his left hand. He had his head down as he walked past them, though he did glance in Nanako's direction but it was a quick glance.

"Hey," Kotetsu called out, "Is it okay to get on?"

A creepy smile, in Nanako's opinion, spread over the mans face as he answered. "Yeah, I just fixed it."

"Fixed it? I thought this place was brand new?"

"So did I," Nanako whispered next to Kotetsu.

"It wasn't anything big. I was just greasing the cables." And there went the maintenance man, leaving Nanako and Kotetsu to stare after him.

"Greasing the cables huh," Nanako muttered to herself as she walked into the elevator. Something felt a little off about that guy, and it wasn't just the way he had looked at her, his whole demeanor screamed suspicious.

"Something wrong," Barnaby asked staring down at Nanako. She looked up at him for a second before looking down, a small frown on her lips.

"Nothing," Nanako's blue eyes flickered red a split second before turning back to normal, "Nothing at all." Even if she told him he would still act indifferent, and she really didn't have time for that.

She sighed. At least she was going to be able to get a good meal out of this whole thing.

* * *

...On second thought, she wasn't really hungry.

When they had all arrived at the highest floor of the building, Nanako had been very ecstatic since she was going to get to eat, that is until people(the waitresses) started giggling and blushing when they saw Barnaby. Ugh, she hated it.

The three of them, Nanako, Kotetsu and Barnaby were all seated at a small table together, enjoying the view as Agnes put is so lightly, but Nanako knew that wasn't what she meant. She wanted them to get along since they were being filmed presently...but how in the world was she supposed to get along with the smirking ladies man in front of her.

"Ugh," Nanako grumbled, staring down at her bowl of ramen with a frown. She couldn't even eat her precious ramen without someone coming up to Barnaby, or her, and asking if they could shake her hand. Nanako didn't mind doing that but the condescending stared Barnaby were sending her and Kotetsu were starting to really get to her.

"I'm telling you it's him, it's Barnaby," one of the waitresses gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh he's gorgeous," another giggled.

Barnaby smirked, brushing a hand through his hair and twisting his neck in what Nanako thought was an uncomfortable fashion. He had done that at least 3 or 4 times every time a female gaped at him with a starry look in their eyes. It was really stupid in Nanako's opinion.

Kotetsu leaned his elbow on the table and set his cheek in his hand, looking very 'tired' of all this. "Uh, doesn't that make your arm tired?"

Barnaby pulled his hand away from his hair, looking slightly confused at Kotetsu's question. "What do you mean?"

Nanako opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by an approaching waitress...oh goody.

"'Scuse me, I was just wondering if I could shake your hand," the waitress stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sure," Barnaby raised his hand out for a shake, "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, thank you!"The waitress took his hand smiling with glee then turned her attention to Nanako. "Can I shake your hand as well?"

Okay, that was different. Usually the female fans wouldn't ask to shake her hands, but if she was asking-

"Um, of course," Nanako took the waitresses hand in hers and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh thank you, the both of you!" And she left, giggling all the way back over to her small group of fellow waitresses.

Kotetsu sighed. "You're not sick of that."

"Not really, comes with the territory," was Barnaby's answer, and what a typical one it is.

"And you," was Kotetsu's question for Nanako.

"Uh, well I just like to see people smile, so there's really nothing to get sick of." Surprisingly he smiled at that. Nanako couldn't help but smile back.

A frown appeared on Barnaby's face, seeing two smile at one another. He coughed. "So, nice view."

Kotetsu's smile disappeared. "Oh yeah, it's breathtaking."

"Hmm, I think I like the view back home better," Nanako spoke, looking at the night sky. The bright lights were pretty but nothing beat sitting atop Granny Tsunade's roof top, where there were tons of trees surrounding the house, and the only lights on were the stars. Sternbild's lights had nothing on Konoha's lights.

Barnaby let out a chuckle, as if he were amused by their replies, though he was anything but. He turned his head to look out the building and pointed his finger out towards the city. "What's that building there?"

"Geez man, I don't know! Why are ya-" Kotetsu stopped talking as soon as his eyes moved over to where Agnes and her crew were standing. The female producer glared at him making him gulp. "Er, well now, let's see, which one?"

 _Poor Kotetsu,_ Nanako though giving him a sympathetic look. She hadn't asked for this whole bonding thing, she liked privacy, but she knew that Kotetsu didn't really have a say either since he was forced to be apart of her and Barnaby's up close and personal debut documentary.

"There," Barnaby pointed out towards one of the buildings.

"Oh that's just your standard building."

Nanako giggled. He sounded so bored and done with all of this.

"What about that one," Barnaby pointed to the one next building not to far from the other.

"That would be another building. And you see that one next to it, that's a building too. And so is that little one down there, in fact most of these things you see sticking up are buildings." By now Nanako's giggled had turned into full blown laughter. Kotetsu was such a card!

Agnes stomped over to their table, planted her hands on her hips and growled. "Will you please knock it off!"

Kotetsu turned away from the window and grumbled. "I thought it was going well."

"So did I," Nanako added. She was enjoying herself so far.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, with lights flashing above them. Nanako, Kotetsu and Barnaby abruptly got up out of their seats.

" _Attention all visitors, the building security alarm has been activated. Remain calm and await instruction from our security personel."_

"Great." What a time for something like this to happen.

"Hey! Follow me! Please everyone, we need to evacuate this floor," a voice shouted grabbing everyone's attention. It was one of the security guards running into the room looking very panicked.

The trio ran up to the security guard stopping him in his tracks. "What is this about, a fire," Kotetsu asked him.

"Uh...well-"

"It's okay, their Barnaby, Nanako and Wild Tiger, you know, hero tv," Agnes interjected before the security guard could speak. He looked a little surprised before his eyes narrowed and lowered his voice.

"Oh well in that case okay. Just between you and me, we got a bomb threat."

Nanako's blue eyes widened. "What?!" Both her and Kotetsu said in unison.

"Where's the bomb," Barnaby pried.

"Didn't say, we're still searching for it."

Nanako grit her teeth. That didn't really put her at ease.

"Were there any demands made by the perpetrator," Agnes inquired.

The security guard shook his head, "No, not that we're aware of."

Barnaby frowned. "It could be a prank."

"Maybe," Nanako muttered. But it couldn't be that, there had to be someone that had managed to sneak the bomb in undetected while under some sort of guise. That's what any true mastermind would do if they wanted to smuggle something in or out of a heavily guarded building...wait-

"No way," Nanako gasped in realization. That man, the one they saw at the elevator...the look he gave her like he was trying to give away what he had done. She turned to Kotetsu who at the same time had came to same conclusion that she did. Their eyes met for a quick second before the latter sprinted down the hall shocking the other three.

"Hey, where do you think you're going," Agnes yelled. Kotetsu waved back to them.

"I'm just checking something out!"

"Hold this for me," Nanako handed Agnes her bag before sprinting off after Kotetsu in her pumps.

Agnes gaped at her in shock. "W-Wait! You can't just leave too!" She was too late to say anything else, Nanako was already half way down the hall. She sighed.

"I can just tell that that old man is going to be a bad influence on her."

* * *

"Man," Nanako huffed in irritation, " I should have worn a different pair of shoes for this!" She skirted behind Kotetsu as they stopped on front of the elevator.

"Come on, come on!" Kotetsu repeatedly pressed the down button even while it until the doors finaly opened. "Come on!'

Nanako nodded. "Right!" They both entered the elevator looking back and forth frantically for where ever the bomb may have possibly been placed.

Kotetsu raised his head to look up for any clues, when he spotted a small door. "Hey, I have a hunch it's up there," he swiveled his head to her and pointed up, "I can give you a boost, then you can help me up."

"No need." Nanako stepped under where the small door was and activated her Next abilities. A clone appeared out of thin air standing next to Nanako, giving the same one-hand-on-hip pose and a small smile as the original.

Kotetsu blinked, feeling slightly lost for words. "Uh...that can work too." He supposed doing it the easy way was best for now.

"Stand back," Kotetsu took a few steps back and as he did Nanako's clone jumped up, pulled back her leg and delivered a very heavy kick to the door causing it to break.

"...Uh, nice job?" Nanako gave a cheeky grin. "Okay, so we just need to get up there. Ladies first."

"Why thank you good sir." With a grunt Nanako jumped up with her clone and Kotetsu following behind her. Once they were all inside their eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is," Nanako question as she deactivated her powers.

Kotetsu nodded, his expression grim. "Yeah, and it's huge. That thing could flatten this whole building."

"And from the looks of the time we got left, that'll be soon if we don't do something." Nanako was so not going to let Maverick's hard work be in vain.

"I guess now we should go back and break the news to Bunny."

"Yeah. Don't wanna leave him out of this." Assuming they had enough time, getting the three of them to deal with this was better than just the two of them.

* * *

After leaving the elevator Kotetsu and Nanako headed downstairs to where the people were being evacuated.

"There he is," Nanako pointed her finger at where Barnaby was standing waving people on by to the exit. She and Kotetsu jogged on over to the him and in a hushed tone told him what was going on.

"It's a pretty big bomb, big enough to take out the whole building," Kotetsu explained.

Nanako hummed in agreement. "If we don't do something it won't just be these people that'll get hurt, we'll get caught in the cross fire too."

Barnaby's jaw tightened. The situation had just gone from bad to worse. "How much time we got?"

"So it really is a bomb," Agnes said, more than she asked. Nanako could hear the distinct purr in her voice telling of how excited she over this. It was anything but exciting, it was mortifying.

Kotetsu gave Agnes short glance before turning to Barnaby and Nanako. "Let's go."

"Okay." Nanako wanted to get this whole bomb ordeal over with. A bomb was something she just didn't feel comfortable dealing with, yet she knew she had a duty to this city as a hero to save the citizens from imminent doom. She clenched her fist. This would really be her first official duty as a hero, and with two others as her partners. It shouldn't be so taxing on her conscience

Agnes scowled, turning to her two crew members. "You! You're both coming with me! We stick to them like glue! Don't just stand there, come on!" Kotetsu stepped in her way, staring at her sternly.

"You've got to leave like everyone else."

"Huh," Agnes stared at him like he was crazy. "No way! Listen buddy, I've got a show to run here whether you like it or no-"

"You're not running this show," Kotetsu objected. Agnes gasped. "This isn't a game anymore Agnes. It's the real deal...Look, if you want us to be heroes you gotta get out of the way and let us do our job, and that job is defending the people of this city. And that means everyone, including you and your crew."

Agnes was quiet for a moment. She really didn't know what to say to that.

Nanako smiled. "He's right you know, we gotta a job to do and having you here would be more of a distraction to us more than helpful." She turned her head away quickly when Agnes moved her scowl to her. "Hey, you know we're right."

"Argh, you're forgetting we have a job to do to!" _And she still tries to fight the truth, stubborn woman_ , not that Nanako had any right to talk. She was as stubborn as any other strong willed woman out there.

"Hey don't worry, the old man can shoot your footage for you," Barnaby smiled, patting Kotetsu's shoulder lightly.

"Eh?!"

"Not cool," Nanako chirped with a frown. Barnaby's light green eyes moved over to look at her as his smile slowly turned into a smirk. He winked at her making her bristle in vexation. Ugh, he was so...ugh.

Agnes crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Well, off you go then. Don't make me regret changing my mind about this." She handed Kotetsu the camera whilst scowling at him before turning away.

"Yes ma'am," the trio responded before getting aboard the the elevator.

…

And here they were again, back in the elevator, well above it, same thing, but with an added addition this time; Barnaby, who was staring intently down at the bomb as he was crouched in front of it.

"So, uh any idea's Bunny, how about you Nanako," Kotetsu asked breaking the silence. To Nanako it seemed more like he was trying to break the tense atmosphere they had going. The pressure was real and it was only going to get worse if no had said anything.

Nanako shook her head. " I got nothing, sorry." She had no experience whatsoever with bombs or the like.

Kotetsu waved the hand that was camera free. "No prob," moving the camera from Nanako to Barnaby he said, "While we're waiting, tell our viewers what hair product you use."

"Pfft," Nanako chortled, trying her best to cover her mouth. She didn't know why but that line was actually kind of funny, and it made her curious. What hair product did he use to make his hair curl up like that?

Barnaby looked away from the bomb to Kotetsu and Nanako. "What made you guys think that the bomb was hidden here anyway?"

"Oh, it just seemed strange that they were working on the elevator right after the building had opened."

Nanako nodded moving her hands to her hips. "I thought the same too, along with the fact that maintenance man gave me the creeps." She shivered at the memory of his eyes peering down at her as he had walked by.

"Is that all," Barnaby questioned.

"You saw that guy, that workman," Kotetsu furrowed his brows and smiled, "He was way to clean to be greasing cables all day. His clothes were spotless."

"To our eyes maybe," Nanako chimed in.

"Years and years of honing your skills have paid off I see," Barnaby complimented, at least it sounded like it. Nanako figured he either meant it or didn't. The 'years and years' thing was obviously a jab at his age though.

Kotetsu groaned. "Hey, it hasn't been that many years, okay? So, seriously, you got a plan?"

"Yeah, to be careful. You guys are lucky you didn't set if off when you barged in here." Cue a low growl from Nanako. "Fortunately, I've had some experience with devices like this." Barnaby reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a large pocket knife, with the extra features included too.

Kotetsu's mouth gaped only slightly, looking somewhat shocked by this new piece of information. "Your kidding me? You have? Really? How is that?"

Before Barnaby could answer his question Nanako spoke. "It's pretty much basic training for a hero, right?"

Barnaby stopped what he was doing for a moment, and glanced over at Nanako. "How did you figure that?"

She shrugged. "I figured because that's the lesson I never really spent much time on less wanted to do. Bomb control wasn't really my thing."

"Okay, and your thing would be-"

"Kicking bad guy butt of course, oh, and saving lives," Nanako stated like the answer was obvious.

Barnaby rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to the bomb. "I should have known. You and Tiger are one and the same."

Nanako blanched. "Excuse me! What is that supposed to mean?!" She received no answer. "Ugh, you are so irritating," she mumbled. Why on earth did Maverick stick her with this guy?

Kotetsu chuckled nervously. "Heh, Nanako you should chill out." He moved his free hand to her shoulder and gave it a light pat. "He's got this, so we should just sit back and watch the master work."

"...Okay," Nanako eased off the matter. She knew getting mad wouldn't help much with anything.

"Good," Kotetsu smiled down at her giving her shoulder one more pat before removing it. He moved next to Barnaby and laid down on his side, propping up his elbow with his cheek in his palm. His other hand held the camera a few inches away from Barnaby's face. Nanako would have done the same but she was in a dress so she settled for sitting in seiza* right next to her fellow blonde.

Barnaby stopped what he was doing, again, looking back and forth at his two partners. "What are you guys doing?"

"What do you think? You're the one who stuck me with the camera," Kotetsu answered.

"And I'm here because I want to be 'ttebayo..." Nanako's eyes widened. Oh Kami, did she just say what she think she just said?

Barnaby did not look amused at their answers. "Look, I can handle this by myself. Why don't the two of you get out of here while you can."

Kotetsu let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah right. Like I'd just run off and ditch you. What kind of a jerk do you think I am...Don't answer that."

"Hehehehehe," Nanako chuckled. Man, Kotetsu was too funny.

Barnaby sighed. "Anyway, that's touching but if I were in either one of your places I'd ditch me."

Kotetsu scoffed. "Well, I'm not you." He didn't notice it but a small smile had flitted across the younger males face.

"Neither am I," Nanako added. She may not have liked him all that much but she wasn't about to go and leave him here alone with a ticking time bomb. No, she was raised better than to do something like that.

"Look, don't go getting the idea it's because I like you or trust you or anything, it's just that I got standards too you know. And one thing a hero doesn't do is run away or-"

"Okay, I got! Now can you just keep quiet for a little while. Nanako has the decency to do so."

Nanako's left brow twitched. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Barnaby smirked, not looking up from the bomb. "You can take it as either." His smirk widened a bit when he heard her growl.

Kotetsu shook his head at the young man's behavior. "We'll keep quiet, not a problem."

"Good," Barnaby nodded. His smirk had disappeared replacing it with pursed lips. It was time to focus now.

* * *

A few minutes later, 3 or 4, give or take, Barnaby was busy snipping away at what seemed like an endless amount of wires that were inside the bomb. While doing so time was quickly slipping away from them, and it was making Kotetsu and Nanako nervous.

"Hey, you almost done," Kotetsu asked. Barnaby didn't answer. "You do realize we're way past the point where we can get to safety, right?"

 _Two minutes_ , Nanako chewed her bottom lip nervously. There were two minutes left before the thing went off. Was Barnaby done yet?

"Yes!" Guess that answered her question.

"You did it?"

Nanako sat up from the wall she was leaning on and moved over towards Barnaby. "Did you manage to shut it down?"

"I've only disconnected the conductor, so now-"

Kotetsu and Nanako leaned forward in suspense. "What?"

"I have to avoid the trap," was Barnaby's reply.

"Huh?"

Nanako narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'trap'?"

"There are two wires, one above and one below the detonator." Typical, just when you think your done, your not.

"Oh, well isn't that just wonderful," Kotetsu groaned.

"Indeed," Nanako couldn't help but agree with his sarcasm.

"I've got a choice, cut the correct one and the bomb will be diffused," Barnaby mused lucidly to his partners.

"Yeah, I know I know, stop milking it. And if you cut the wrong one we'll be blown to bits, right?" Kotetsu was starting to sound a little panicked and Nanako couldn't blame him. There was less than a minute left on the timer and there was still two wires left, but only one can be cut in order to stop it.

Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu. "Yeah, that's about it."

Nanako groaned. "This is so cliché." She'd seen so many movies where the main character had to do something like this, and now being the same situation, well the pressure was so real she could feel it. "Is it to late to say good luck?"

Kotetsu let out a dry chuckle. "Nah, I mean we still got time right, oh wait, we don't. Heh, so which wire is it?"

Barnaby glared. "If I knew I would have cut it already!"

"I say go high," Kotetsu suddenly shouted pointing down at the bomb.

"Excuse me?"

Nanako raised one of her thin blonde brows. "Why do you say that?"

Kotetsu furrowed his brow. "Because I said so!"

Barnaby pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh man, not your gut again."

 _Gut...again,_ Nanako must have either missed something cause she had no clue what glasses boy was talking about.

"Hey, my guts got a pretty good record!"

"So far it's 0 and 1!"

Okay, Nanako was really confused now. "Am I missing something?"

Barnaby glanced her way and frowned. "It's none of your concern!"

"Hey, watch it pal," Nanako sneered pointing her finger at him. "I just wanted to know, oh and while we're talking why don't you tell us which wires the right one!"

"I'm trying to figure that out if you and the old man would just shut up!" Oh he did not just tell her to shut up.

Kotetsu looked ever more panicked than before. "Ugh, just cut one of them! Hurry up!"

Barnaby grit his teeth, he moved his pocket knife up and down, to the top wire then to the bottom wire. There were only 30 seconds and counting now.

"Oh man." Nanako stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to stand next to Kotetsu. She turned to look at him as he turned to look at her. Nanako had a feeling he knew they had to do something, but what?

Kotetsu growled. "Go high! Now!" He activated his NEXT powers as did Nanako and Barnaby. He threw the camera up into the air then jumped with his fist pointed straight up. He plowed through the building into there was a clear opening. Nanako made 4 clones of herself then spread out, jumping from wall to wall kicking and punching the debris out of the way to give a clear shot. Finally, Barnaby swung back his leg and kicked the bomb up and out through the opening Kotetsu made, who landed back down catching the camera in his hand, filming the inevitable moment that the bomb exploded.

"Hah," Nanako breathe a sigh of relief as she and her clones landed back down to the solid surface. "You know, to tell you guys the truth, I thought we were goners."

Kotetsu gasped for air, nodding in agreement. "Y-Yeah, but we saved everyone, right?" He turned to Barnaby smiling like a fool, that was the male blonde's opinion anyway. The two males, and female backed up against the wall and slid down until they were sitting down. Each let out a small breath that they hadn't realized they were holding.

"So tell me, what was it that finally made you listen to me?"

Barnaby shrugged. " I don't know, a snap decision. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Nanako narrowed her eyes at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Kotetsu gave a smug grin, pointing at the younger male sitting next to him. "So~ you went off your gut?" Barnaby took off his glasses, blowing a small puff of air to get the small debris off of it. He narrowed his eyes at Kotetsu. "Put us in a real world situation and I say we make a pretty good team."

She had to admit, they did make a pretty good team, when they weren't arguing of course. Nanako smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "Well don't go getting too excited."

"Huh?"

"I'm still not looking for a partner," Barnaby glowered at Nanako, "Or partners. And if I were, it wouldn't be either of you." He turned away from them and walked, heading for the exit.

Nanako glowered right back at him and growled. "Why you-"

Kotetsu chuckled. "You know, for a bunny, you're not so cute." As expected, his comment made Barnaby stop in his tracks. He turned around and narrowed his eyes down at Kotetsu.

"What?"

Nanako smirked. "You heard him, 'Bunny'."

"Ugh, you both are so annoying," Barnaby ground out and walked away leaving his two partners by themselves.

"You both are so annoying," Kotetsu mocked. "Bah! He's so uptight!"

Nanako sighed. "I agree." Sasuke was a lot easier to deal with than Barnaby, even if their personalities were somewhat alike. "It hasn't even been that long and I already can't stand the guy."

Kotetsu hummed. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but at least you're not like that."

"Hmm, same to you," Nanako smiled.

"Oh, by the way, what was that thing you said earlier?"

"What thing?"

Kotetsu scratched the side of his head looking up in thought. "Uh, what as it...oh yeah! It was 'ttbayo, or something like that."

Nanako's cheeks flushed pink and moved both of her hands to cover her face. "Ugh, why did blurt that out?" She thought she had gotten rid of that habit.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Nanako shook her head.

"No, no you didn't, but I most certainly did." She's have to be really careful the next time she got over excited or mad. She might blurt out that accursed verbal tick, again. Oh Kami if any else had heard her say...wait, oh no! Barnaby heard her say that!

"Knowing him he'll most likely remember everything I said, including that verbal tick of mine," Nanako muttered into her hands.

He'd never let her live it down.

* * *

 _And so ends the first, of many, battles for the "Triple Threat". Oh and what's this? Poor Nanako blurted out something she'll most likely get laughed at for, though I doubt Barnaby knows the significance of the words...or does he._

 _Ah well, you'll just have to tune in next time to see what happens next._

 _Tune in next time as Nanako tries to figure out why Blue Rose doesn't like her. And oh my, is this the start of romance for Barnaby and Kitsune, or is it just a fluke?_

 _This had been your host and author, over and out!_

* * *

 **Wow, I didn't think I would finish this chapter in one day, but I did and I'm happy for that XD. So, I'm pleased to say that this story has received some love, minimal but enough for me to keep going with this. Since I have other stories to update I'll be writing up the next chapter early but I won't be uploading it just yet. Also, my 21st birthday is coming up, can you believe it. I first signed up for this sight when I was 18, hence why I am called Anime hotty lover. 18. I don't plan on changing the number or anything but I want to keep it, as a representation of how long I've been up here. I started reading fanfiction way before any of this so I know my stuff. Anywho, I would just like to thank all of those who favorite, followed, and reviewed. You guys rock.**

 **Please, R &R, criticism is good, but don't criticize to the point where you're just plain mean. No one likes a meany, I know I don't. **

**Well, see you next chapter. Bye!**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm kind of glad that other one ended up so well, even though I didn't receive any reviews. Oh well. I don't really have anything else to say. On with the chapter then.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Tiger and Bunny. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **!oChapter 4o!**

* * *

" _So, you mean to tell me you and Barnaby are having issues_ ," Sakura questioned.

Nanako groaned, laying her head back on the cushion of her sofa. "Yeah. He's just so...so...irritating! How on earth am I supposed to get a long with a guy who has issues getting a long with me. Wild Tiger I can get a long with, but Mr I-know-everything thinks we're both annoying."

Sakura chuckled. " _Sounds a lot like someone else we know._ "

"Sasuke did call me annoying a lot, yes, but he stopped when he realized how close we are," Nanako sighed and scooted her legs closer to herself, "When we were kids I couldn't really stand that guy and he couldn't stand me either."

" _I remember that. I also remember not liking you much either._ " Since before they were teenagers Sakura didn't like Nanako that much because she liked Sasuke, and the way things were going it didn't seem like she would change her mind. It really sucked since Nanako wanted the pink haired girl to like her as a friend. " _You and him were always bickering, but to tell you the truth I thought it was playful. I was jealous and I took that out on you._ "

Nanako rolled her eyes. "You clobbered me daily because of how much I bickered with him. There was no reason to get jealous over that, and besides, I never liked him like that."

" _...I see. Well, I'm sure you have things you need to do. Lately you've had a lot on your plate._ "

"I do. My boss is a hard case about it too, especially when it comes to how the three of us are working together," Nanako sat up from the couch moving her legs to the floor, "He berates Wild Tiger more than he does me, and that's saying something. Barnaby has to add in his two cents every time, which ends with me getting on his case about being a smart aleck."

" _Sounds like fun_ ," Sakura chuckled, " _I'll talk to you later, and take care._ "

"I will, and the same goes for you too. Tell the others I said hi."

" _I will. Sayonara Nana-chan!_ " The call was cut off soon after with the sound of a repetitive beep going off.

Nanako smiled down at her phone then looked towards her open window. "Looks like today is going to be another busy day...that also goes for dealing with Barnaby." At the thought of having to deal with the male blonde she sighed heavily. Maybe he would act better if she tried approaching him with nicer words. Hinata had advised her to do so at one point when she ad Sasuke had gotten into a serious argument.

She clenched her fist, raising it above her head with a wide grin on her face. "Okay! I'll do my best today 'ttebayo...Oh my gosh!" And the ever so famous verbal tick comes to the surface again.

Nanako ruffled her hair muttering obscenities under her breath as she stood up from her couch. Although she was more than willing to try and get along with him today, she still couldn't forget the fact that Barnaby had heard her say _'ttebayo'_ during that whole bomb incident. If he does remember her saying that line that is. She was hoping that he didn't.

"I just have to discreetly ask him if he heard me say anything strange that day, then maybe I can deter him from it. Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Just then, Nanako's wrist com began to beep, it was most likely a call from one of her partners, or Agnes. She pressed one of the holographic buttons, curious on who was contacting her.

"Hello," she answered. The face of Barnaby popped up on her screen. Her smile lowered into a frown. "Oh, it's you. What is it?"

" _Just calling to see if you're heading over here or not_ ," Barnaby replied with a frown of his own. From just looking at the screen alone Nanako could see that he had on his hero suit.

"Okay, but where is **here** exactly?" She put a hand on her hip and quirked a thin blonde brow.

Barnaby opened his mouth to speak but Kotetsu beat him to the punch. " _We're not to far from the Justice Bureau. Something about a truck plowing through the streets._ "

Nanako giggled. "Okay. I'll be there in a few."

" _Don't waste time getting here,_ " Barnaby added, his lips quirking up into a smirk. _Ugh, that condescending smirk._ Nanako could not stand it.

 _Or do you_ , something in the back of her mind said. Nanako paused for a moment. What was that? She by no means liked Barnaby's smirk. He was as much as a nuisance to her as she was to him, and that was that.

Unbeknownst to her, Barnaby had been calling her while she drifted off to who knows where.

" _Hey! Do you hear me?_ " Nanako shook hear head, turning her attention back to the screen.

"Y-yeah, I heard you. I'll be there so don't get your stylish panties in a bunch," Nanako sniffed, smirking at Barnaby's incredulous look and twitching eye. She could hear Kotetsu laughing next to him.

" _Ugh, you really are annoying_." Nanako's blue eyes widened the specific tone he took as he said those four words. She could recall a certain someone saying it in the same way Barnaby just did, but there was always that small hint of endearment in between his words. Barnaby didn't have that.

"Get it together Nanako," she muttered shaking her head back and forth, "This is not the time to be thinking about that stuff." Nanako brushed her free hand through her hair. She looked down at her wrist com. Apparently, while she was distracted yet again, that glasses wearing baka cut off the call.

How rude.

"But what would you expect from him." Nanako sighed getting up from the couch and heading towards the door where her shoes and keys were. "Guess I should get going then. Don't want mr prima donna to get peeved at me." She scoffed at the thought.

"Not that I care."

* * *

Barnaby frowned, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down at the front of his bike. That woman, Nanako, was as insufferable as the guy sitting next to him, and that was saying something. He'd never run into many women who were able to annoy his as much as she has. Every time she opened up her mouth she spouted the same nonsense as the old man did. Couldn't she get a clue? Would she ever learn to shut her mouth?

"Hey, uh, Bunny," he heard Kotetsu calling him.

"What," he answered, not turning his head to look at the bearded man.

"Don't you think what you said was a little rude?"

Barnaby rolled his eyes, glancing in Kotetsu' direction with a raised brow. "Do you think I care? She's as bad as you old man, I swear."

Kotetsu groaned. "Well you're certainly not mister congeniality either, so the feelings mutual...but she is the only female in our little trio. Would it kill you to be a little nicer to her?"

"Are you hard at hearing old man? I said I don't care. It doesn't matter whose nice or not, what matters is-"

"The points, yeah yeah, I know," Kotetsu interjected, swiftly turning his head away and waving his left and back and forth. "Is that all you got on the brain?"

"Seems like it to me," a voice answered from behind them. Both males turned around quickly with their arms raised to fight, but when they saw who it was they lowered them.

"Hi guys," Nanako waved to them with a smug grin on her face, which was pointed more towards Barnaby than Kotetsu.

Kotetsu blinked, his mouth agape. "Uh, wha...how?" Barnaby's words exactly. How did they not hear her?

Nanako shrugged. "While you two were bickering and slighting me behind my back," cue pointed glare at Barnaby, "I decided to sneak in and wait for my turn to cut in the conversation." A light giggle escaped her lips. "I have to admit I didn't expect you to jump, BB."

Barnaby eyebrow twitched. "What did you just call me?"

Nanako smirked, walked up to him with a sway of her hips. "I called you BB." Barnaby's eyes followed her movement with his eyes, finding it rather hard not to look at her hips. He shook his head, his eyes glowering at her once again.

"Don't call me that!" First Bunny, now BB. What was next, junior?

" _Ugh, is this really how you three want to start off today_ ," came the voice of a very annoyed Agnes, " _If any of you were paying attention to the news, the man driving the armored car is headed straight for you. Are the three of you ready for action?_ "

"Ready and waiting," Barnaby answered swiftly, his expression returning back to its cool and composed facade, though his cheeks were just a tad bit pink, all thanks to Nanako.

Nanako frowned at him and walked over the brick wall next to Kotetsu, leaning her back on it. She crossed her arms underneath her chest and raised one foot to the touch the wall. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied rather dryly.

"Wait, this guys just trying to shake the cops," Kotetsu smiled wryly as he scratched the side of his face. "Why are we getting involved in some dumb traffic stop?" He looked at Barnaby who said nothing. Neither did Nanako although she couldn't help but smile. "Fine, guess we'll get some easy points and go home."

Barnaby scoffed. "Ugh, are you hard at hearing old man?"

"Huh?" Kotetsu's eyes widened with confusion.

"If you were listening, they said the suspects in an armored car," Barnaby continued.

Nanako hummed. She had managed to catch up on the way here on what's been going on.

"Yeah I know, I heard the report. It's like a dump bank truck or something."

 _Or something,_ Nanako thought. There was nothing in the report about a bank truck, it just said that it was heavily armored with some crazed lunatic driving it.

"They don't mean that kind of armor."

Kotetsu still looked confused. "Eh?" He moved his right hand to his chin, trying to grasp onto what Barnaby was talking about.

"What he means to say is that the truck is heavily armored. Like one of those swat vehicles," Nanako explained, her eyes trained on the street ahead of them, ignoring the looks she was receiving from a certain glasses wearing blondie. She could tell without looking that she had somehow annoyed him, but that was just fine with her. Let him get annoyed.

"Oh," Kotetsu gasped in realization, "Well, that makes sense. But that doesn't really matter."

Nanako quirked a brow turning to look back at him slightly. "It doesn't?"

"Yeah! Us heroes should be fighting real bad guys you know! Like guys with machine guns," Kotetsu pointed the index finger of both his hands out in front of him and began to make a repetitive sound from his mouth, moving his upper body to the sided as if he were really shooting someone.

Strangely enough the large truck not to far from them suddenly exploded, sending pieces of it flying and scattering about leaving a blazing fire. From out of the fire came a large truck with heavy duty armor on it.

"Nice," Nanako whistled watching as the truck swerved to the side to get away.

"That's a tank," Kotetsu said incredulously, narrowing his eyes at the vehicle.

Barnaby pushed down the mask of his suit, moving his hands back to the hands bars of his motor bike. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

"Gah," Kotetsu yelped in surprise, the mask of his suit falling down to cover his face. The bike jolted forward then turned to the side as they moved in to pursue the suspect.

Nanako wasn't too far behind them, jumping and leaping from building to building. She had activated her NEXT abilities so she was pretty much able to keep up with her partners from the roof tops. As she continued her run she could hear Mario announcing their arrival. She had to chuckle when she heard him mention what Tiger was supposedly going to be wrecking today. She wasn't around to witness much of his so called 'damages' , aside from the bomb incident, so she couldn't really say whether or not he was destructive.

Down on the street Nanako could see Barnaby and Kotetsu driving up next to the armored truck. The vehicle rammed up on the sidecar that the veteran hero was sitting in. He proceeded to yell at him much to Barnaby's chagrin.

Nanako jumped down from the roof of the building she was currently on, leaping high into the air. She did a few twirls before she landed right on top of the truck.

"Beat you to the punch boys," She snickered giving a mock salute with a wink to him and Barnaby.

Barnaby rolled his eyes behind the mask of his suit. "Whatever, just make him stop the vehicle."

With another mock salute Nanako quickly made her way to the front of the vehicle. She knelt down a little ways from the window then leaned her head down into the windshield so she could see inside. Nanako cringed at the sight. The man sitting the drivers seat was wearing a weird pig mask that stopped just above his mouth with floppy ears hanging by the sides of his head. The thing was poorly stitched and by no means did it go with what he was wearing...oh great, Ino was getting to her now.

"Konnichiwa," Nanako waved at him grinning widely as she watched his nervous expression turn panicked.

"Wah!" Mr pig mask screamed in shock and swerved the vehicle to the side causing Nanako to slide to the edge of the roof. Her Next powers were still activated so she was good for now, but she didn't know how long her orange colored nails would last holding on to metal. Maybe she should get one of her clones to help her up...then again the same thing would happen. Oh man, being stuck in situations like this were not healthy. Wait, maybe a clone wasn't a bad idea.

"Nanako," Kotetsu yelled standing up in his seat. His golden eyes were wide and his lips were drawn into a frown. "I'm coming!" He was about to jump but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't do anything rash old man," Barnaby hissed at him.

Kotetsu glared at him. "Rash? Nanako is holding on for dear life! I have to help her darn it!"

"If you would just pay attention to what's going on then you would see that she's fine," Barnaby pointed out towards the truck. Kotetsu followed his finger and saw Nanako standing atop the roof of the vehicle again. She knelt back down on her knees and moved her hand to what looked like a black pouch on her right thigh, taking out what looked like-

" _Oh my,_ " Mario gasped, " _It looks like our bodacious blonde hero has taken out what seems to be several shuriken, if I'm pronouncing that correctly._ "

"Shuriken? Hey, that's Origami Cyclones thing," Kotetsu tilted his head, staring at his female partner in disbelief. Nanako didn't look to be in any danger at all, much less hurt. Her expression was calm and her stance was firm as she raised the hand holding the shuriken. She held her hand up for a few seconds before flicking them down towards the front right tire, making the whole thing flatten. The vehicle swerved around in a wide arc, causing the driver to lose control.

"Hup!" Before the vehicle crashed Nanako quickly jumped off landing in a crouch about a foot away from the crash.

"That was impressive," Kotetsu complimented as he and Barnaby stopped right next to her. He gave her two thumbs up.

Nanako chuckled. "Arigato gozaimasu! I would have let you do that but-"

Kotetsu waved his hand at her giving a hearty chuckle. "Nah, you're okay. Besides, I got to see you in action, and I have to say I am impressed."

A tinge of pink blossomed over the young woman's cheeks, bashfully rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah, thanks." Never had she received such a compliment. Usually it would the other way around.

Barnaby frowned behind his mask at her happy demeanor. Somehow it irked him to see her reaction to the old man's compliment. He shook his head. There was no reason to be bothered by her being happy, it was of no concern to him how she went about stopping the car. Although, what she did was kind of reckless.

"Did you even think about what you were doing before you did it," Barnaby said condescendingly staring straight at the female blonde.

Nanako huffed and put her right hand on her hip. "Hey, I stopped it didn't I. You should be grateful I didn't break anything." At least she hoped she didn't. She looked back at the vehicle warily, hoping nothing was damaged.

"I"m grateful that you didn't think to screw up the whole thing," Barnaby shot back, smirking as he saw her smug expression falter.

"Gah! You're so...ugh!" Nanako humphed turning her head to the side, walking towards the smoking vehicle. With extreme caution she walked over to see whether the guy was alive or not, hopefully he was so she could arrest him. Something sitting at the top of the tank turned around, revealing what looked like guns.

"Oh crap," Nanako uttered nervously. She began to dodge left and right as the guns atop the tank shot at her. She pulled off a few back hand springs, quick side steps and cartwheels as she made her way behind a wall.

"Hey," she heard Kotetsu shout a few inches from where she was, "So, where did this guy get a tank anyway?"

Nanako could hear Agnes chuckle over the com system. " _You're the one who wanted to fight real bad guys with machine guns._ " She sounded so amused.

Kotetsu sighed. "I know but I wasn't expecting a tank."

"I wasn't expecting the guns either," Nanako added.

" _It only proves how dangerous this city has become._ " Nanako couldn't help but agree with her statement. Things may have looked peaceful but a lot goes on behind the scenes. As heroes it was their job to make sure that whatever evil force appeared to wreak havoc that they would combat them into submission, sending them off to prison for their crimes.

Whilst speaking to one another the suspect swung his door open, jumped out of the vehicle and ran away in a panic.

"Oh boy," Nanako groaned and sped down the street, followed by Barnaby who was only a few inches away from her. Kotetsu wasn't to far behind them, keeping up as best he could.

Up ahead, there sat a very familiar looking truck with a picture of Blue Rose printed on the side. Nanako pouted as she watched the suspect stop right in front of it looking quite exasperated. She would be too is she saw a person come out from the top of a van with twin ice guns in her hand.

Blue Rose struck a pose as she quoted her catch phrase. "Hey. My ice is a little cold, but your crime has been comple- Huh?" Before she could finish Mr pig mask raised his hands which held a machine gun in it. "Eh?" The man began to fire his gun up at her making her jump back and forth, squealing like mad as she tried her best to avoid getting shot.

"Uh oh," Nanako gasped. While trying her best to avoid getting shot, Blue Rose had backed up to the edge of the vehicle, and tipped backwards falling towards the ground. Nanako was about to rush over to save her, but Barnaby beat her to the catch. He caught her just in the nick of time, and was now holding her in a princess carry.

"That was a close one," Kotetsu muttered next to her.

"Yeah." Although she would have liked to have been the one to get to her first. Eh, to each his own.

"Hah!" Out of nowhere a child like voice rang out with a battle cry. Nanako swiftly turned her head to where the cry had came from and saw Dragon Kid sending an electric bolt towards the masked suspect who had made an attempt to get away. The bolt struck him causing him to yelp in pain before falling to the ground with smoke wafting up from his body, dropping the gun that had been in his hands.

Nanako's shoulders slumped. "Aw~!" And yet another opportunity missed.

Great.

* * *

A top one of the building, Nanako, Barnaby, Kotetsu, and Blue Rose stood near the edge watching at the cops dealt with taking the suspect to jail, as well as everything else they usually did after the heroes caught the bad guys.

"You kiddin' me," Kotetsu began looking slightly perplexed as he looked at the street below them, "We got the spot light stolen from us again."

Barnaby shrugged. "Well at least I scored a few points rescuing a damsel in distress, so~ I'm good."

Nanako's already slumped shoulders sunk down even more. "I would've been able to get those points if I had just moved faster," she mumbled, her blue eyes scowling up at Barnaby.

"Hey newbie," Blue Rose called out grabbing their attention, "You're not referring to me are you?"

Barnaby turned around and looked at the blue haired heroine, raising his hand in her direction. "Who else would it be."

Nanako rolled her eyes. "Rude."

Blue Rose stared at him, she scowled at him and her frown deepened. "This new partner of yours...I don't like him."

Kotetsu snorted. "Welcome to the club." He pause for a moment then walked over to Blue Rose and stopped in front go her leaving just the right amount of space between them. He raised his hand and pointed at her. "But, it was your fault for getting distracted."

Blue Rose turned away from him.. "I have a lot on my mind okay."

"Oh, like what? Your little side job?" _Ouch,_ Nanako thought to herself as she winced at Kotetsu's reply. He had told her of Blue Roses' other job as a singer, but geez, that was a little cold on his part.

"...What does it matter to you," Blue Rose shot back at him looking offended.

Kotetsu frowned. "If your minds not in it a hundred percent, then you got no business trying to be a hero. That's how people get hurt."

"Oh please! This coming from a guy who has zero points this season." Now it was Kotetsu's turn to look offended. "You're so lame," she uttered before turning away from his to leave.

Nanako glared at her back, planting both hands on her hips. "That was uncalled for. Kot-Wild Tiger is not lame!"

Blue Rose sniffed pretending as if she didn't hear her.

"Hey! We are by no means lame! The other day, during that bomb incident, yeah, we took care of that!"

"Let's be honest, that bomb thing was mainly me," Barnaby remarked.

Nanako slowly turned to look at him, her eyes flashing red. "Do you always have to throw your two cents in there," she said through gritted teeth. Barnaby shrugged.

"Eh eheh," Kotetsu chuckled nervously putting his hand behind his head.

"Like I said, lame," Blue Rose commented dryly and continued to walk away.

"Hey! I am not finished talking to you," Kotetsu bellowed out at her.

Blue Rose growled turning her back around to glare at him. "What I do in private is none of your business." She huffed, turning away from them and walked off without another word.

"Good grief," Kotetsu sighed.

"She's certainly a handful...reminds me of someone else I know." Nanako looked down at the street watching as the cars passed by. Her long blonde hair that was tied in an a high pony tail fluttered behind her, flicking in front of her face.

Kotetsu hummed. "Really? They must have been something, huh?"

"Yeah...but I grew to appreciate them over time." Sasuke was a hard nut to crack, but over time she grew to see him for the nice guy that he is, even though at times he does act like a jerk. Other than that he ended up being one of her best friends.

"Well, this talk is nice and all but I have to go," Barnaby said ruining the good atmosphere, much to Nanako's irritation. She was going to say something to him but she stopped herself when she noticed how, stuffy the atmosphere was around him. He had become uncomfortably calm and quiet which was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Oi, what's up with you BB." Nanako smirked at the nickname she had given him. Barnaby turned around, mask up revealing his face to her. His eyes brows were furrowed and his jaw was tight.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Hmm, let me think...no," Nanako giggled. She did not flinch at the glare pointed in her direction, she simply took it as if it were nothing and smiled. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, baka~!"

"Grrr!" Barnaby sneered and spun his body around, walking away. He ignored the calls from the two idiots behind him, walking to the other side of the roof they were standing on, and jumped down.

Nanako, she was most definitely more annoying than the old man. She was a thorn in his side that he just couldn't remove. It hasn't been that long since Maverick put her with him and the old man, and she was already beginning to grate on his nerves. How was it possible for just one woman to be so vexatious and disagreeable?

It made no sense.

"Maybe because she enjoys riling me up," Barnaby answered his question. That had to be it, she saw how he was and wanted nothing more than to see him miffed. It was the only reasonable answer.

Back with Kotetsu and Nanako...

"You really like to see him get mad don't you," Kotetsu asked staring at the spot that Barnaby had just been, an unreadable look on his face.

Nanako shrugged, her lips quirking into a grin. "Yeah, but it's only because he needs to remove that seven inch pole out of his butt."

"Pfft!" Kotetsu coughed and moved his hands to cover his mouth. What did she just say?

"He may seem chill and smooth to everyone else, but I'm not one to be fooled by a facade. It was obviously fashioned to fool the crowd, his real self is hidden deep."

Kotetsu nodded. "Ah, I see. You want him to open up, right?" That made sense, but wait- "You dislike him don't you, I know I'm not the only one."

Nanako blinked. Did she dislike him? They had started off nicely when they first met but afterwards, any of that niceness that they had was thrown out, and was replaced with utter dislike for the other. Honestly, she still couldn't stand the guy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try and not like him.

"I do dislike him..." she said more to herself than to the man standing next to her. Now she was just confusing herself(and the author X3).

Barnaby, he wasn't at all like she thought he would be when she first met him. In fact, she thought he was charming and well put together. Not to mention handsome, but she wasn't going to delve into how good looking he was. What mattered was how he acted towards people, and from what she's seen he has a long way to go if he ever wanted to get on her good side. Nanako would make an effort but Mr glasses man needed put push a little further if he wanted her to even respect him.

* * *

A few days later...

"Hah!' Nanako raised her leg sending a heavy kick to the rubber dummy in front of her. "Yah!" While her leg was raised she thrust her right fist forward punching the dummy right in the face. She sent a volley of punches and kicks at the dummy, not feeling anything close to exhaustion. She had to thank her ninja training for helping her build up a large amount of stamina.

With one more punch hitting dead center on the dummy's face she sent it flying back, hitting the floor with a loud thunk.

"Geez kid, why not save some for the rest of us," Kotetsu joked from his spot on the floor. He was currently doing sit ups next to Barnaby who was running on the treadmill.

Nanako chuckled and rubbed the back of her head in a shy manner. "Heh heh, sorry. I guess I got lost in my work out." She had been thinking about getting in contact with Tsunade later today since she hadn't talked to her since her arrival in Sternbild. She bet a whole months worth of ramen that Granny was going to be peeved at her for not calling sooner.

Barnaby snorted. "Let's hope you don't do that when we're chasing bad guys." And there he goes with the first condescending line of the day. Nanako was going to keep track of everything he said, could come in handy later.

Nanako's left brow twitched. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Ugh, he was so irritating!

Not to far from them Karina/Blue Rose was chatting it up with Nathan/Fire Emblem, discussing something about her bosses and how the former thought it was unfair that they cared more about sponsors than her life. Karina carried on about how it was unfair that she couldn't let her friends in on what she did everyday, then went off about how people never acknowledged her.

Kotetsu sat up from his mat on the floor making the two blondes stop to look at him. He got up and walked over to where Karina and Nathan were talking.

"Wonder why he got up," Nanako questioned. She received no answer, just as she expected from the know it all next to her. She sighed and bent down to pick up her orange towel to wipe the sweat off her face and neck. Unbeknownst to her Barnaby had taken a small glance in her direction, quietly admiring her gym apparel. She had on an orange sports bra(of course) that showed not a lot but just enough cleavage that he could not help but appreciate, a pair of black shin length tights with orange stripes on the sides, a pair of black and orange sneakers, and her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. As one of her partners he just could not believe how annoying she was, always trying to get him to react, but as a man he saw just how attractive she was, no question.

Barnaby shook his head profusely. He did not need to be thinking like that right now.

She was attractive, yes, but she was still a nuisance.

Nanako finished drying her face off and laid the towel around her neck. She felt the strange sensation of someone looking at her and turned to see who it was, but all she saw was Barnaby with his head pointed at the floor with a water bottle in his hand raising to take a sip...

"Uh, hey, you weren't looking at me were you," she asked him, narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

Barnaby took a small sip from his water bottle and lowered it from his mouth. He quirked a brow. "No, why would you think that," he answered smoothly, though the look in his eyes was furtive.

Nanako sighed. " I don't know, just a feeling I guess." She knew someone had just been looking at her, she could feel it. All those years of training back in Konoha weren't for nothing, so someone had to have been staring at her.

"Tch," she clicked her teeth, "I guess it doesn't really matter anyway." Not liked she really cared about being stared at anyway, it happened 24/7. She had no choice but to get used to it...okay she wasn't exactly used to it yet, but she was ignoring the perverse looks she had been receiving since her arrival in Sternbild that made her feel uncomfortable...

"Hah~" Nanako sighed heavily and looked over towards where Kotetsu had gone. He was still talking to Karina and Nathan. He looked kind of peeved, but so did Karina. Nathan was just standing next to them looking amused.

"All of us heroes, we don't do this job just because we want people to appreciate us."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "Mmhmm."

"That's right," Nanako agreed from her spot. The points were fine and all but she wanted to do this hero thing because helping others was what she liked doing best. The fame was just a thought up rouse to help the heroes gain the public's interest in NEXT.

Karina did not look amused in the slightest. "And?"

"And..nothing."

"Was that supposed to move me?"

"Well I mean..ugh, I'm talking about-" Kotetsu looked unsure of what his response should be. He sighed.

Karina snorted and walked towards the steps to leave. "That's just it, you're all talk zero point man." By now Nanako and Barnaby had walked over to stand next to Nathan and Kotetsu watching as Karina walked down the steps.

"Hey," Kotetsu called out, "Hold on, I'm not finished yet!"

"Yeah, well I am."

 _Geez, what's eating her_ , Nanako frowned and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Honey, you are never going to break through to a young girl by lecturing her like that. She's a teenager for crying out loud," Nathan stated.

Kotetsu sighed. "Well I don't think I was really lecturing her." He turned to look at Barnaby. "What's with you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Barnaby answered.

"What, did I say something to offend you too?"

Barnaby shook his head. "No it's not like that. Actually you sort of echoed me."

Nanako and Kotetsu both furrowed their brows. "Echoed you," the latter repeated in question. "What do you mean?"

Barnaby pushed his glasses up. He did not answer.

Nanako planted her hands on her hips and scowled up at him. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"..Hn."

…

Nanako's eyes widened a great deal at the sound she just heard come from his mouth. Did he really just say what she thinks he just said? Because only two other people answered in that same manner, one being known for not talking as much, and the other for being arrogant and cocky.

Was kami trying to tell her something?

Kotetsu glowered at him. "What kind of answer is that?"

"A simple one," was Barnaby's answer as she turned to leave. A small hand grabbed him around his wrist making him stop in his tracks. He turned back around saw that Nanako had grabbed hold of him. He wouldn't admit it but her grip was really strong.

"What do you want?"

"...Do you by any chance know a set of brothers? They both have dark hair and dark eyes, and they say thing like 'hn'?"

Barnaby's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "What are you talking abo-"

"Just answer the question," Nanako hissed at him.

"No, I don't know who you're talking about, now let go of me." Barnaby snatched his wrist back from her giving her a scowl and walked away.

"Honey, what was that all about," Nathan asked her.

Nanako exhaled through her nose and mumbled. "Uh, hun, I can't hear you. Speak up." Nathan moved close to her with his left hand cupped around his ear.

"I said I don't know. It just came to mind is all."

Nathan smirked. "Mmhmm, sure it did honey. By the way, when are you ever going to let me take you shopping! You promised!" He grabbed Nanako's hand and squeezed it staring at her with wide eyes.

Nanako flinched, feeling cold sweat begin to run down her back. What was she supposed to say in a situation like this other than,"Okay." The look on Nathan's face unnerved her so she really had no choice but to say yes.

"Oh goody! I know just the one to take you to," Nathan gushed as he pulled her hand. He practically dragged the poor girl down the steps without letting her say another word.

Nanako only struggled a bit as the man pulled her by her hand. She looked back at Kotetsu giving him an apologetic smile, which he returned with a mock salute.

He mouthed a 'good luck', watching as she and the pink haired male left through the exit.

…

Not to long after they left and changed, Nathan had taken Nanako to a boutique that sold some pretty high rated and highly inappropriate items, that the latter knew was something she'd never want to be caught dead in.

"Oh honey you look fabulous," Nathan clapped his hands, "No guy will be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

Nanako blushed at his compliment and stared down at her outfit. She had on a black spaghetti strapped silk dress that stopped at her mid thigh that dipped down into her chest showing a large amount of her cleavage, a pair of black fish net stockings, and a pair of black leather high heeled boots that ended just below the knee. Her waist length hair was left to hang down and she had just a tad bit of make up on, so the whole wardrobe made her look like a-

"A stripper," she muttered, "I look like a freak'n stripper!"

"You look like a sexy stripper dear and you best believe that you would make a good one," Nathan winked at her. One of the stores clerks nodded her head in agreement. She looked just as gaudy as Nathan with her vibrant red hair and bright yellow eye shadow.

"He's right, you would make a really sexy stripper."

Nanako huffed. "I thought you wanted me to try on clothes, not lingerie." She gestured down at herself. "I mean what women in their right mind would want to go out in this...don't answer that."

Nathan chuckled and got up from his seat. "Honey, you gotta learn how to strut once in awhile, and trying something new will definitely help with that. Now, lets get you into some more clothes." He reached out his hand and dragged her over to the...pantie aisle?!

"Oh kami help me," Nanako whimpered as she raised her head to look at the ceiling.

About a block or two from the boutique, Keith A.K.A Sky High, was walking his dog John. He did this ever so often with his pet since it was not only comforting to the dog, but it was comforting for Keith to. As he walked by the different stores he couldn't help gazing into the window displays, taking a gander inside. He saw that many of the stores had begun to put up holiday decorations since was Christmas getting closer each day. It wouldn't be long now until it started to get really cold.

Keith smiled broadly at each store he walked by and looked down at John. "One more round boy then we can go home for the day." John barked, meaning he was all for walking a bit longer. So, they did. Both the man and the dog walked a few more blocks, admiring all that the city had to offer. When Keith and John turned the corner into the next shopping district, the one with all of the high end clothing stores, he noticed something from afar. He walked a bit further into the street he saw a familiar man inside one of the stores, cute little boutique called _She' Jazzy_. It was Nathan.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see him here at such an hour." Keith was curious as to why the man was in a boutique and was ready to go over and ask but he stopped himself when he spotted another familiar face. Keith's cheeks tinged pink at the sight of a Nanako Uzumaki walking out of the boutique with a large number of bags in her arms. Her blonde tresses blew all around her like golden strands of string touched by angels. She had on a knee length pink off-shoulder dress with a pair of white flats and a white long strapped purse hanging by her left side. He couldn't see it but her nails were also painted white.

"Wow," Keith breathed out in awe as he marveled at the beautiful sight. Nanako was just as pretty as the moment he laid eyes on her the very day she first arrived in Sternbild. He hadn't had the chance to speak with her since the eve of her debut, even then he had gone silent when he saw her for a second time. He didn't know what came over him. Usually speaking to anyone was as easy as breathing, but every once in awhile, when he saw Nanako he clammed up.

Keith watched as Nathan and Nanako walked away from the store, the former poking and prodding the blonde giving her teasing smiles. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a large grin appear on her face matched with flushed cheeks, which made her undeniably cute.

He wanted to go over and talk to them but something was holding him back. He could feel John brushing his nose against his leg whining about something. Obviously he knew what his canine friend was whining about, so he had no need of saying it out loud. He knew he was not at all ready for whatever it was his mind was telling him. He wasn't at all ready to pursue Nanako on a romantic level yet since he was not at all confident in himself to try. He liked her, yes, but was he willing to go as far as asking her out?

Not really.

"...Let's go home John," he whispered and turned his attention away from the man and woman across the street.

He needed to think this through a little more before he decided to pursue the idea of being in a relationship.

* * *

Nanako let out a frustrated sigh as she stood a the edge of a boat, standing in between Barnaby and Kotetsu with her arms crossed. Why was she on a boat? Apparently one of the oil rigs out in the water had some-technical issues, some really serious issues. Almost the whole entire rig caught fire, and all but one hostage was rescued. Right now it was a matter of waiting for the okay to go in and look for the guy. Though, Nanako wasn't really a patient person.

" _Alright, your mission for today is a basic search and rescue operation_ ," Agnes relayed to them over their coms.

"Right, we know the drill," Kotetsu replied.

Agnes continued. " _However, things are still dangerous out there so stay on the boat until I give the order. Especially you Wild Tiger. Look before you leap."_ From the tone of her voice she sounded like she meant it.

Kotetsu grinned. "Yeah, I'll behave." Nanako snorted. He won't heed her words for long. She knew he was itching to rush straight into the fray.

" _Status check. Where is Blue Rose? Why isn't she responding to our calls_?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want to answer them," Nanako answered under her breath. Evidently Barnaby had heard her and glanced down at her raising a brow in question.

A few minutes later, just as Nanako had predicted, Kotetsu was antsy looking about ready to jump from the boat. She was pretty much at that point too. Waiting was boring.

"Hey Agnes, I'm not waiting anymore, we're moving in."

" _Absolutely not! It's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk losing three of my heroes!_ " Kotetsu scratched the side of his face looking quite put off by her words, then moved his hand to his mask.

"Sorry, can't hear ya." His mask fell over his face clicking into place.

" _Tiger! This isn't a joke!_ "

"Hey, I'm an old man. My hearing's shot."

 _Wow,_ Nanako bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. If anyone else had said that Kotetsu would have snapped on them, yet he has the full right to say that about himself. She'd have to tell Jiraiya jiji that later.

" _Don't you disobey me!_ "

Nanako shook her head and grinned. "Agnes, I don't think he's listening."

Kotetsu flexed his arms by his sides as he activated his Hundred power. "If there's even a glimmer of hope, a hero can not abandon a human life!"

Barnaby snorted. "You have a million corny catch phrases don't you?"

"Don't stop me," Kotetsu replied somberly.

Nanako expected her fellow blonde to reply with something along the lines of an insult or jab, but she didn't expect him to reply with the complete opposite.

"Whoever said anything about stopping you."

"Eh?"

"My thought exactly," Nanako stared up at Barnaby in confusion, "Why the sudden change BB?"

Barnaby's eyebrow twitched at the nickname but continued. "Here's what I say," he pulled his mask down to cover his face, "If there's even a glimmer of hope, a hero can not abandon his points!"

" _Barnaby_ ," Agnes cried out incredulously. The blonde male ignored her call and with his NEXT powers activated he jumped on ahead leaving Nanako and Kotetsu to stare after him in shock.

"Huh, show off," Kotetsu mumbled and jumped after him.

Nanako sniggered and activated her powers. "Of course he would say that. That's the only thing he cares about." She bent her knees a bit before springing herself up into the air.

" _Not you too Nanako_!"

"ehehe," Nanako giggled. She jumped back and forth between the debris from the rig, avoiding flying metal pieces that were covered in flames. She summoned 5 clones of herself and ordered for them to spread out and search for the missing oil rig worker, then continued on her way further into the flames. Ahead of her were Barnaby and Kotetsu who were kicking and punching their way through falling pipes and broken walls. She smirked and pushed herself to run faster so she could catch up.

"Any sign of him yet," she asked them punching a large pipe out of her way.

"No, not yet," Kotetsu yelled over the raging flames.

"We should split up. We can cover more ground that way," Barnaby advised before running off.

"Hey, wait!" Kotetsu stretched out his hand then dropped it back down to his side. He sighed. "Huh, guess we should split, try and see if we can cover more ground."

Nanako nodded. "Already have it handled. I got a few of my clones spread out checking every corner and crevice of this place."

The veteran hero blinked. "Uh, wow, that's good. Well, we should be doing the same. I'll check the south end you check the north end, and if by chance either one of us runs into Bunny-" He didn't need to say anymore. Nanako knew what he meant.

"Okay...be careful okay."

Kotetsu gave her a thumbs up. "Of course, and you do the same." He gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder before speeding down the hall kicking up a large amount of debris.

Nanako stared after him for a few seconds before heading down the opposite direction. She plowed through a huge pile of pipes trying to get to a door, which sadly was shut tight. She smirked, raising her leg into the air and brought it back down on a pipe that lay in front of her causing it to skid with great speed towards the door. The metal door received a large dent in it much to her delight. Nanako smiled victoriously at her work then proceeded forward to the door. She saw a small gap between both sides and thrust her hands into it, grasping the metal into her gloved hands. With a grunt she pushed both sides apart. The metal floor screeched and sparked as the doors were pushed open, then after mush strenuous work she was finally able to get the door open.

"Hah, alright!" Nanako grinned and sped through the doors. Up ahead she saw that the floor had given out, so she did what she would normally have done in a situation like this. She sped up, leaped onto the wall, ran across it and landed on the other side. What she didn't account for though was a large hunk of metal falling down towards her. A streak of pink and red ran up to Nanako, scooped her up in their arms and jumped a foot backwards landing a foot away from where the hunk of metal landed.

Nanako blinked in shock. "Eh?" Her blue eyes scanned the spot where she had just been a few seconds ago, then they slowly drifted up to her rescuer. Nanako's eyes widened a fraction as she stared up at who exactly her rescuer was.

"Barnaby?" He tilted his head and smiled behind his mask looking down at Nanako in amusement.

"And here I thought you could handle things yourself."

Nanako glared up at him and puffed out her cheeks. "I can too handle things myself! Now, put me down!"

"Hmmm, I don't think so," he smirked behind his mask watching as her eyebrows pinched together and her tiny nose scrunched up. He actually found this expression of hers kind of cute.

Nanako gawked up at him with disbelief. "What do you mean 'I don't think so'? Put me down before I-"

"Before you what?" Barnaby's mask pulled up revealing his face. His thin lips quirked up into a wider smirk as he moved his face just a tad bit closer to hers.

"I-I...uh." Nanako was lost for words. She didn't know what she was going to say since Barnaby had brought his face closer to hers. Just the way his eyes stared at her made her tanned cheeks turn red. She couldn't look away from his light green eyes that seemed to peer straight into her cerulean ones.

Just as Nanako got lost in his eyes Barnaby was lost in hers. He asked himself how someone with a personality like hers could have such bright eyes that were almost as bright as a clear blue sky. He knew that was corny but it was also true. And he couldn't forget how long her eyelashes are. They were long enough to touch the very tip of her flushed cheeks. Her lips were also a very noticeable factor that pretty much any guy would notice. They were pink and full...okay, it was becoming rather hard for him to control his hormones now. So, he did as she had asked of him before and put her down.

"Finally," Nanako mumbled. She smoothed down the front of her suit then turned to glare up at Barnaby. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what? I asked you to put me down but you refused to do so! I mean what was going through your head while I asked you this?"

"What indeed," Barnaby muttered. His cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment. He had wanted to tease her, get under her skin, but apparently everything backfired.

"Found him! Over here," they heard Rock Bison shout out. Both blondes turned their attention northeast and saw the man struggling with something. They rushed over to his location to help and spotted Kotetsu heading his way too. It looked like Bison was struggling to lift a very large and what looked to be heavy metal pipe off of the worker.

"What a joke," Kotetsu grunted out as he, Barnaby and Nanako grabbed the bottom of the pipe pushed the pipe up trying their best to help remove it from off of the man. "Is that big metal body of yours just for show?"

Antonio chuckled. "Big talk coming from a guy who runs out of power in five minutes!"

"Oooh, low blow," Nanako snickered.

Kotetsu scoffed. "Hey, I train more than you. Right Bunny?"

"Actually, I don't recall ever seeing you train."

"Dang, that was another hit to your pride."

"Agh, don't rub it in Nanako," Kotetsu whined. The four of them flinched at the sound of another explosion, right above them.

"Whole thing 's about to collapse," Antonio bellowed in panic.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kotetsu grunted. With one more push they were able to lift the pipe just enough so the man could be taken out from under it. "He's all yours Sky High!" The wind wielder swooped down, picked up the unconscious worker and soared up into the sky again, most likely headed to get that man some medical attention.

 **Boom!** Another explosion resonated all around them signaling that something else had just fallen to pieces, and oh look one of those pieces was falling straight for them.

"Crap," Nanako cursed seeing the falling debris heading for them. They really didn't have enough time to escape before getting hit. But, soon after a small gust of cold wind came in, which was strange since the fire had made it so hot. Nanako blinked. Snowflakes were falling all around them, and that's when she noticed the huge block of frozen debris above their heads.

"Well I'll be. Looks like she made it after all," Nanako grinned. She sure took her sweet time though.

Barnaby shook his head with disappointment. "Great, there go my points."

Nanako frowned and crossed her arms. "Really?" She sighed. She expected nothing less from him, neither did she expect more. He points on the brain.

"It's about time," Kotetsu muttered, "You're late!"

Blue Rose smirked down at the four with her left hand planted on her hip. "Just be grateful I even came for you losers!"

"Hey," Nanako bristled, "I am not loser!" She was ignored.

"So, didja figure out why you do it," Kotetsu inquired.

"...I'm a hero cause I like helping people. What other reason could a girl need."

Barnaby turned his head. "Hmph."

Kotetsu tapped his shoulder lightly with his knuckles. "Hey, don't laugh. Now fork over your ten bucks."

"Wait, what?" Nanako gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about," Barnaby slapped Kotetsu's waving hand down.

"Oh come on. You bet me that she wasn't going to show up."

Barnaby waved his hand. "Look, I said she wouldn't come, but I don't remember anything about money."

Nanako quirked a brow at him. "What went on when I wasn't around?"

"What?! You two were actually placing bets on me," Blue Rose frowned at them, "You suck!"

"I wasn't really betting!" "Wait, I said you would come!"

Nanako shook her head disapprovingly at them. "I have to agree, you guys do suck. I mean why wasn't I included in that little wager."

Antonio shook his head, placing one his hands on the forehead of his mask. "And here I thought you were better than them." Guess he was wrong.

Blue Rose chuckled as she watched them bicker and turned her attention to the camera striking different poses. "My ice maybe a little cold, but your crime has been completely put on hold."

* * *

 _And so ends this chapter of our heroes story. What a shocker folks. Barnaby and Nanako's lovely moment together will not be forgotten. The budding romance begins ever slowly as they continue forth into this crazy story._

 _Tune in next time, as both of our lovely blonde celebrate their birthdays. Yes, their birthdays our in the same month. No, they are not on the same day. Don't want to make things any too obvious than they already are folks XD Oh, and what's this? Is Keith actually going to ask Nanako out._

 _Okay well, this has been your author and host, over and out_

* * *

 **Whooo! I'm finally done! After a week of working on this and I'm finally done. I took a few breaks along the way but I finally made it through.**

 **Oh yeah, my birthday is this Saturday. I am turning 21! Yes, the big 2 and 1. I can't believe it's been that many years since I was born. I have to say I feel blessed to be able to say I've been alive for 21 years. God has definitely been good XD.**

 **Anywho, I hope to hear some R &R , and maybe some favorites/followe. Pretty please. It'll be your birthday present to me. **

**Alright, I'll probably be out with the next chapter next week, hopefully. I got other stories I need to finish and update first before I get to the next chapter of this story.**

 **See you guys next time. Bye bye.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note: So it has come to my attention that I need a Beta reader. Someone who knows the in's and outs of writing. I'm somewhat of a Beta reader for someone else but that's because she needs my help, but for me I really need someone who can help me with my corrections, help with my story, and lastly help me with ideas. I need someone who I can trust with my work while they look over it. We don't need plagiarism folks XC. I'm a good essay writers, and I have a big imagination, so when I think of a story, I'd very much like to keep it mine.**

 **So if you are willing to go for this job please P.M me so we can talk. I'm actually super busy these days with work and school. My hours are cut short for writing so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but when I do have the chance I will, and I'll send the document of whatever I'm writing to you so you can proofread it.**

 **Okay, well I'm on a temporary hiatus for all of my stories right now until further notice since I'm too busy. And no I'm not getting rid of any of my stories. I only did that for the one. The others are too valuable to lose. Oh, and before I sign off I would like to address something. If you have a job, you have kids, work, school, anything, you would understand the struggle it is to concentrate on writing. I mean if I make a mistake or I don't really know where I'm going with something, I literally do not have the time to fix it. I'm stressed out right now, and I've been losing sleep. I know I'm not the only one, that's why these writers take so long to update, cause they have lives. I'm not saying that everyone else doesn't have a life, but seriously, keep your crap talk to yourself. We don't need anything else stressing us out, okay? Okay. Alright, I just needed to get that off my chest. I had some time today to upload this.**

 **Peace out guys XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, what do you say...okay, nothing? Well, I have stuff to say and that is for this new chapter. Now I got an interesting review asking about the future of this story, and they gave me some really cool ideas, ideas that I already had panned out in my head. I'm pretty much obsessed with this story already so I'm accepting good, appropriate ideas that pertain to the future couple. Yeah, you know which couple I'm talking about -wink- wink-. Well, I don't really have much else to say.**

 **Here is chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Tiger and Bunny. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **!oChapter 5o!**

* * *

"Hello~ Everybody and welcome," Mario boomed ecstatically to his audience. Everyone cheered loudly for their host as he bowed left and right. "Thank you, thank you, but today's show isn't about yours truly, today I have a special guest joining us on the show. Please give a warm welcome to our newest hero, Nanako other wise known as Kitsune, though you haven't really used that name much have you," Mario asked her.

Nanako shook her head and chuckled. "No, not really. It's just been a nickname that some of my closest friends and relatives have called me. I guess it stuck."

Mario nodded. "Hmm, yes, how nice! Kitsune, the name suits you so well. And may I just say you look absolutely gorgeous today!" Nanako blushed at the orange haired mans compliment. She had on a white spaghetti strap dress with ruffles just beneath the bust that stopped a few inches above the knees, a pair of white wedge heels(that were very uncomfortable), a white pearl bracelet on her right wrist, her hair was curled and left to hang down, and she had a light touch of make-up. The whole wardrobe was made possible because of Nathan who in fact forced her to wear something other than orange today.

Nanako grit her teeth behind her glossy pink lips. "T-Thank you." Her cheeks darkened as the audience cheered and whistled. _How embarrassing,_ she inwardly pouted.

"So~, you're new in Sternbild? How do you like our fair city so far," Mario asked her propping his elbows up on the table in front of him and setting his chin down in the palm of his hand.

"Uh, I like it, it's a lot different from home. We have way less buildings than Sternbild so I have a clear view of the sky at night." Nanako smiled softly as she thought back to the nights that she spent, sitting outside on Granny Tsunade's roof with her friends. They would spend hours up just looking up at the sky and enjoying each others company.

"Fascinating. I hear you were trained back in your home town."

"Yes, I wasn't exactly raised like any other child today, I was raised to be a shinobi, though we did our best to avoid killing." Nanako smiled cheekily. "Anyone would think that I was trained up to be a soldier, but I wasn't. I was trained so I could protect my fellow man, and all of those who are close to me. It's a lesson my parents taught me before they...passed on." She grasped onto the fabric of her dress, clenching it tightly. "Without them I would have never realized how much I enjoy doing good for others. I know I wasn't clear before about whether or not my parents inspired me to be a hero, but I would like to say that they are."

The audience were quiet for a moment then they began to clap loudly, cheering and bellowing out how cool Nanako is. She grinned and rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

Mario wiped a small tear from his eye. "Oh, that was so touching. You really are something."

"Eheheh, arigato." She wasn't really as cool as all these people made her out to be. She's made her fair share of mistakes, that have literally almost cost people their lives as well as her own, so was the way of a shinobi.

Mario grinned. "There is one more question I'd like to ask before we sign off," he leaned forward in his seat, "I hear your birthday is coming up soon, right?"

Nanako nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm turning 24 as of next week." Her cheeks tinged pink as the audience began to clap and cheer for her again. Yep, she really wasn't used to this.

"How exciting. We'll be sure to wish you a happy birthday. Well, that's our show. This is Mario-" he pointed at the blonde.

"Oh, a-and Nanako!"

"-Signing off!"

* * *

A few days after the show...

Nanako was out and about taking one of her usual strolls. She had taken a liking to walking around in the evening so she made it one of her daily chores. Today, she was prepared to go on a jog in her orange tank top, and black sweat pants, with a pair of orange sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a semi-high pony tail and braided so her hair wouldn't fly all over as she jogged.

" Okay, I got my phone and my keys. What else is there," Nanako muttered to herself as she looked back and forth around the front room of her apartment. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! I need to bring money. Can't forget that." She made her way back to her room, grabbed her wallet and stuffed it into her pants pocket, then walked back out towards her front door.

"Alright, now I'm ready to go." She opened her door and walked out, then turned around to lock it. After locking her door she proceeded down the hall to the stairs. If she was going to exercise today she wasn't taking the easy way down to the lobby.

When she got down to the lobby she saw that several people, some that she hadn't seen in this complex before, hanging around with camera's and notepads in their hands. She figured they were here to see someone, but who, she did not know.

"Ah! There she is," someone cried out causing those around them to look up.

Nanako blinked and stopped herself right before she walked out the front door of the building. She turned her head slightly and saw that several of the unknown people were looking at her. They all had had large grins on their faces, some giggled with glee when they saw her...that could only mean one thing.

They were here to see her, for what she did not know.

"Oh man, I need to hurry up and get out of here." Nanako pushed the door open and ran down the steps , then quickly turned the corner with her head turned to look behind her. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going so she ended up bumping into someone, causing both her and the person to fall to the ground.

"Ow," Nanako groaned wincing in pain as she moved her right hand to her right hip. "Now I've really done it." She clicked her teeth at her carelessness. She should have payed attention to what was in front of her. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized and looked up to see who she had bumped into. Her cerulean eyes widened a hair when she saw who it was exactly that she had crossed paths with.

 _Barnaby_?! What was he doing on this side of town, she wondered watching as he rubbed his side. His eyes were closed behind his specs.

"I should be the one apologizing," he said back to her gaining his bearings. He opened his eyes to see who it was he was speaking to. At the sight of his...partner, his light green eyes widened a smidge. He hadn't expected to run into her of all places. His eyes narrowed and his lips dipped down into a frown. "Oh, it's you."

Nanako's right eye twitched. "Yeah it's me." How rude. She pushed herself up from the ground and began to dust her clothes off, then she looked at him with a curious gaze. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Barnaby stood up from the ground and followed suit by dusting him self off then straitened his glasses. "Hn, I should be asking you the same thing. Why were you running?"

And there was that 'hn'. "I'm jogging around the city. I go for one everyday before I head to the gym."

"Okay, that answers my first question. Now, why were you speeding down the sidewalk like someone was chasing you?"

Nanako frowned up at him. "Not that it's any of your concern, I was running away from a group of people. They wanted to take pictures." She shivered at the memory of the looks those people were giving her as she ran away. Those leering looks.

Barnaby raised a brow. "So, you were running away from a camera crew or something?"

"Or something, and yes I was. I'm not really all that big on getting too much attention, especially from people who think shoving camera's in your face is okay, which it isn't." Nanako huffed. " I just want to be a hero not an icon...that's all I've ever wanted to be." Her voice grew quiet as she turned her attention away from Barnaby. Since that press conference she had been thinking about whether or not her parents truly wanted her to be a hero. She figured since they had been NEXT as well they would have wanted her to follow in their footsteps, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Ever since that day, the day her parents were killed, she questioned her reasons for being in Sternbild. Yeah she wanted to help as much as she could, yeah she wanted to repay Maverick for everything he's done for her family in the past, but what else was there for her?

Barnaby frowned. "Okay, well if you'll excuse me." He walked past her not looking her way as he made his way down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

Nanako stared after him for a moment before turning her gaze back down at the ground. She clicked her teeth. "I am this close to snapping on him, but..." She really wanted to know what that look was when he opened his eyes. They looked lost and-

Sad.

* * *

 **October 10th**

 _Beep! Beep! Bee-_

Nanako smashed down the button of her alarm clock turning off the sound, then snuggled her face into her pillow. "Back to sleep," she mumbled into her pillow falling back into the depths of sleep. She was almost back in dream land when she heard her phone go off this time, playing that same darn ring tone.

 _Isse noosee de humi kumi gorain_

 _Bokura wa nani mo nani mo mada shiranu_

 _Isenkoete furi kaeru tomou nai_

 _Bokura wa nani mo nani mo mada shiranu_

 _Udatte~Udatte~Udatte~ ku_

 _Kirameku ase ga koboreruno sa_

 _Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou_

 _Daremo kare mo shiruetto_

 _Daiji ni shitai mono-_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Nanako moaned with displeasure, moving over to where her phone was laying. She picked it up, pressed answer and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Is that all you have to say, is hello? And why do you sound so drained,_ " Sakura asked her, sounding annoyed and worried.

"Stayed up late last night watching a whole marathon of old horror films," Nanako yawned and sat up in her futon scratching her messy hair with her free hand. "I thought I could stay up to see all of them but I ended up passing out on the 8th one." She heard a sigh on the other line figuring that her pink haired was rolling her eyes.

" _Why am I not surprised by that. You and Konohamaru tried the same thing years ago and you still weren't successful. Why do you even bother_?"

Nanako lips stretched into a smirk. "Because it's a challenge, one I'm not willing to lose." Before she left Konoha she made a bet with Konohamaru on which one of them can watch the most horror movies in one night. If she was able to watch more than him than he had to send her packages of miso pork ramen for a month, but if he watched more than her than she had to send him pics of famous female heroes...ugh. Nanako felt a shiver go up her spine. She did not want to do that...but a bet was a bet.

" _I know you tow love to challenge each other but have you ever thought about the consequences of doing so. You'd end up losing something you are not willing to give up. Do you want that?"_

"...No, but Sakura-chan," Nanako whined.

" _No buts! Now, since it's your birthday the gang and I sent you something. We sent it early so it'll be there soon, oh, and before I forget._ "

"What is it?"

" _Your partner, Barnaby, his birthday is this month too, right?_ "

"...Yeah." Where is she going with this?

" _Don't you plan on getting him something, like I don't know, a present_. _"_

"...I wasn't planning on it." Nanako didn't want to bother herself with getting a gift for a jerk that wanted nothing to do with her or Kotetsu. Frankly, they deserved better.

" _You weren't planning on it huh? You just don't want to get him anything do you_?" Nanako's silence was obvious enough for an answer. " _Nanako!_ "

The blonde pouted, furrowing her brows. "Sakura, he's a jerk!"

" _Does that even really matter? You have to show him your kinder side, that way maybe he'll be nicer to you...Listen, please, just try. You and Sasuke were like fire and ice once upon a time, but you somehow made it through and are now best friends. Can't you at least do the same with Barnaby?_ "

Nanako thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it some more, and she came to the same conclusion. Sakura was right. There was no point in trying to argue with that guy, even though it was her natural instinct to retaliate. Maverick shed some light on his situation, not a lot, but just enough for her to understand that he was somewhat on the same page as her. She still wanted to say he was a jerk who didn't know how to respect others, but...

"Fine," she caved in, "I'll try to be **nicer** to him-" She heard Sakura cheer over the phone, "-but that doesn't mean I won't tell him off when he's being a jerk."

" _As long as you're nicer I don't care, now, what do you plan on doing today?"_

Nanako stood up from her futon and walked over to her window, pulling back the curtains to see outside. It was sunny today. She smiled. "I don't really have anything planned. Usually I would have hung out with you guys or something back home, but seeing as how I'm over here there's really nothing to do."

" _Well that doesn't sound fun at all. Hmmm, why don't you ask those other heroes if they want to hang out, oooh, or maybe one of your partners. I know almost everyone has heard about your birthday by now, since it was after all broadcasted practically over._ "

"I don't know? None of them would really care." Aside from being heroes they were all basically each others competition, they'd probably tell her no.

" _Come on Nanako, you have to at least try and ask them. Seriously, what is wrong with you today? It's your 24_ _th_ _birthday for crying out loud! You need to go out and celebrate!_ "

Nanako wasn't really up for celebrating, and even if she was there wasn't really anyone she had to celebrate with. "What's there to celebrate? I'm another year older, that's it, end of story."

" _...Are you still upset about what happened, 11 years ago_?" And there it is, the big no no question that Nanako specifically told everyone not to ask her.

"I'm not...I just really don't feel like celebrating."

" _Nanako-_ "

"Sakura! Please, just drop it."

" _...Fine, I will, but you know this conversation is far from over_... _Happy Birthday_." The phone line cut off leaving it to beep over and over.

Nanako took the phone away from her ear and set it back on her night stand next to her wristband. Her eyes shifted away from the stand to the window, taking in the scenery outside. The city was just as pretty in the morning as it was at night.

But it still didn't beat the view from Konoha.

"Guess I should get dressed. Don't want Lloyds or Agnes getting on my case today." She walked over to her dresser and picked out a white blouse, a navy blue knee length skirt, some dark gray tights(you can call the stockings if you want), and a pair of red high heeled wedges. Her outfit was not complete though without Granny Tsunade's necklace. She wouldn't dare leave the house without it. After showering and getting dressed she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was of course hanging down, her bangs were plaited and pinned to the right, her blouse was slightly open so her cleavage showed just a bit, the navy blue skirt stopped just a few inches above her knees so it was neither too short or too long, the dark gray tights complemented the skirt in some weird fashionable way, the red wedges looked weird on her since she had wanted nothing more than to wear orange(she had to fight the urge to do so), and lastly her necklace laid across the top of her chest glistening softly in the light of her room. Nanako touched the necklace lightly rubbing the smooth texture between her thumb and index finger. She missed Konoha, a lot, but she was here right now.

She had to get over it.

"Time to go," Nanako muttered. She grabbed her phone and wrist band, walked out of her room to the front door of her apartment and left locking the door behind her.

Wonder what interesting things were going to happen today, since it is her birthday after all.

* * *

Nanako slowly made her way up the steps of Apollon Media, her heels clicking as she made it to the top. She ignored the looks of awe she was getting as she made her way inside. Some of the people watching her took out their camera's to take pictures of her, which she did not appreciate...but she knew that this job entailed getting a lot of attention. She had to get used to it.

"Hello there Mrs Uzumaki," a man at the front desk greeted her. He's something of a security guard for this place, not like it needed one though.

Nanako smiled at him and waved. "Hello to you too." She turned her head away swiftly, not seeing a blush slowly bloom on his face. She had too much on her mind to notice the 'other' looks she was receiving from men as she made her way over to the elevator. How on earth was she so oblivious?

One elevator ride later...

"Geez," Nanako sighed pushing open the door to her, Kotetsu, and Barnaby's small office. It was a requirement for the three of them to come here and 'work' as Lloyds so kindly put it. She had no clue what it was they had to do other than sit at a desk for a majority of the day. Whilst opening the door she noticed that the only person here was...Barnaby.

Barnaby was sitting at his desk looking at who knows what on his computer. His light green eyes flicked back and forth as he read whatever was on the screen, then, he looked up. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw Nanako standing at the door with her hand on the doorknob, then they slowly narrowed right before he peered back down at his screen.

 _Rude,_ Nanako thought and huffed. She walked into the room taking in the items that were sprawled all over in a neat fashion. There were life size cardboard cut outs of her and her two partners posing. Her's made her look like she was some sort of show girl, and she hated it. Maverick assured her though that it was for publicity, no one was going to see her as some sort of tramp if she kept taking down the bad guys. What bothered her though was the reaction her family and friends back home would have when they saw this? Would they slight her, would they reprimand her? Nanako couldn't help but think of what would happen if Granny caught wind of this...

"Ugh," she shivered furrowing her brows and biting her lip in fear. That woman can pack a serious, jaw breaking punch whenever she was mad. She shook her head trying her best to forget the ever scolding punch of death, and took a seat at her desk, which was across from Barnaby's and next to the secretaries. The secretary, bless her heart, thought Nanako would be more comfortable since she was the only female in their little team. The other female heroes were her competition after all.

"What's wrong hun," the female secretary asked her giving her a look filled with concern.

Nanako smiled, shaking her head quickly. "Uh, nothings wrong, I'm just tired is all."

"Heh, I bet. Today is your birthday, you must have stayed up all night with excitement." That was an understatement. Nanako did indeed stay up, but it was for a completely different reason. Seeing as how there was always some one with a camera around, she had to be on guard, so that meant that she had to keep an eye out.

Barnaby peered up at Nanako from behind his glasses, watching as she slumped down in her seat, picking up an orange ball point pen and began to write in her...orange notebook. This chick was obsessed with the color.

"Do you like anything else besides orange," he asked her curiously.

Nanako looked up from her writing to stare at him with an offended look on her face. Why was she offended?

"For your information, I love ramen, miso pork to be exact," she answered with a huff. She turned back to her work without saying another word.

Barnaby blinked at her before turning back to his own work. Why he asked her that in the first place he will never know. While in the midst of writing another question came to mind.

"...So, today's your birthday, right?" This time the secretary looked up from her work looking back and forth between both blondes. Her eyes stopped on Nanako who looked neither mad nor offended, but a mix between the two.

"If you were listening before, yes it is my birthday," Nanako answered moving several strands of her long hair to her shoulder, "I'm 24 today. Why are you asking?"

"Uh, no reason really," Barnaby's cheeks flushed just a bit not really giving away that he was blushing. He coughed into his left hand before continuing with his work.

"Okay." Nanako furrowed her brows looking mildly peeved that he did not fully answer her question. He looked like he had wanted to say something else, but he left her with nothing other than a short nonsensical answer. She was about to call him out on it when the door to their office was suddenly thrown open by none other than Kotetsu. He was in his usual outfit sporting that same paperboy cap with the black stripe running right through the middle. He walked in with a smile on his face greeting each of them as he made his way to his desk, but before he did he stopped, taking a few steps towards Nanako with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, so I hear today is your birthday," Kotetsu began as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

Nanako nodded quirking her brow in confusion. "Yeah, it is."

Kotetsu's smile widened. "And seeing as how I am one of your partners, I thought I would get you a special something, so here." He took his hands out from behind his back revealing a small basket filled with-

"Miso Pork Ramen," Nanako exclaimed. She stared at the basket with widened eyes and a wide grin. Anyone could see look of pure excitement sparkle around her as she took the basket from him. She looked up at Kotetsu wondering how on earth he knew what she liked. As if he could read her mind Kotetsu answered rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Hehehe, I kind of had to ask around."

Barnaby rolled his eyes. A.K.A he had to ask Lloyds who in turn asked Maverick what Nanako liked the most for a present. He sighed pushing the front of his glasses up with his right middle finger.

Nanako giggled setting her basket down and giving Kotetsu a hug. "Arigato Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu blinked down at the young female blonde, looking unsure of what to do, then he moved one his hands to pat her on her back. "Doitaishimashite." The two pulled away from each other and smiled before getting to work.

"That was unexpectedly nice of you old man," Barnaby spoke up not looking away from his work.

The veteran heroes eye twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you did something nice, for once."

Nanako face palmed. _Oh boy,_ she thought and kept her attention on her basket full of ramen, while trying her best to ignore her partners' argument. She would have jumped in to defend Kotetsu since he was nice enough to get her a birthday present, but she knew now that it just wasn't worth the trouble of getting in an argument. She was also trying her best to hold in her growing irritation.

 _Just hold it in Nanako, just hold it in_. Nanako clenched her fists on her desk and shut her eyes. _Just a few more hours left before I can leave._

Thankfully, the arguing between both men had stopped which Nanako was grateful for. She was a few seconds away from snapping and just going full blown spit fire, and no one wanted to see that.

Finally, after 4 hours of working Nanako was done with the paper work she had almost forgotten she had to do today. Now, she can go enjoy the rest of her birthday.

"Alright," Nanako began grabbing her things from off of her desk before standing up form her seat, "I'm heading out."

Kotetsu waved his hand with a wide grin on his bearded face. "Okey dokey! Oh, and will you be at the gym today?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm heading there right after I drop this stuff off at my apartment. Why do you ask?"

"U-Uh no reason, just wondering is all," Kotetsu chuckled nervously.

 _What a poor attempt at trying to hide the truth from her_ ," Barnaby thought with a hint of pity. He had been informed of what was to happen today. The other heroes were throwing Nanako a surprise birthday per the old mans suggestion. He insisted on them doing this since besides him, she was new to Sternbild and celebrating her birthday with her was a good way of getting to know her, and show her a good time. Barnaby wasn't to keen on joining them since he could care less about a party, but he was coaxed into going by none other than the old man sitting next to him. Though he was forced into doing this whole surprise thing, he still didn't want to interact with the others. It was such a drag.

Nanako smiled and nodded. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys there." She tilted her head as she waved good bye to them then left through the door making the room quiet once again.

The secretary smirked behind her hand as she chuckled lightly. "You almost gave it away huh." Her smirk widened as she saw Kotetsu's face flush a bit with embarrassment.

"It's hard okay," the bearded man grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "I know she would have figured it out if I hinted anymore of what we were planning."

Barnaby snorted. "Uh huh, and asking whether or not she was going to the gym wasn't a big enough hint."

Kotetsu growled at him. "Shut up Bunny!" He didn't need to hear that from him.

"If you two are done bickering, there's more work for you two to finish. Nanako already finished hers." The female secretary stared at them looking highly un-amused as she pointed to Nanako's desk. She was right, there wasn't a single piece of paper left.

 _How on earth did she finish before me_ ," Barnaby thought incredulously. He huffed and started back on his work again thinking to himself how someone with such an outlandish personality could complete a whole stack of paper work before he could.

It just made no sense to him.

 _She is fully capable of getting things done since she is an adult, but_... Barnaby shook his head of those thoughts. He wouldn't waste time with thinking of such irrelevant things such as what one of his partners was good at. What he needed to focus on right now was his work.

And that's what he did, for the remainder of the time he spent in their work office. Although, his mind did drift off once or twice, thinking back on Nanako.

* * *

Nanako jogged happily up the stairs to the gym with her bag hanging from her right shoulder. She chuckled as her blonde hair, which was up in a high pony tail bounced behind her hitting her lower back softly. It was pretty unusual for her to be excited to go to the gym, especially since it wasn't always required for her to go, but something about going there today made her feel excited.

As she neared the top of the steps she heard the shuffle of feet moving across the floor. There was also the sound of whispering echoing through out the room.

"Huh?" Nanako slowed her pace as she went the rest of the way up the stairs, taking a cautious approach as she stopped on the top step. It was dark, and it seemed like there was no one around, though the whispers she heard a few seconds ago gave away that someone **was** here.

"Hello?" No answer. The blonde fem fatale continued into the large room looking back and forth, her guard up and fully intact as she crept through. Before she could speak she saw the lights pop on then heard the sound of something pop.

"Surprise!" Several bodies jumped out from behind some of the exercise equipment with poppers in their hands and silly looking party hats. "Happy Birthday!"

Nanako stared wide eyed at the group of people standing before her. One of her hands held her chest while the other gripped the strap of her gym bag. She was both surprised and somewhat shocked by the sight she beheld before her.

Kotetsu was here of course like he said he would be, but the others, that being Keith, Antonio, Pao Lin, Nathan, Ivan, Karina and strangely enough Barnaby were here. All except for Karina and Barnaby wore party hats on top of their heads. The ones who had the poppers were of course Kotetsu and Nathan.

"Uh, wow, I don't know what to say," Nanako managed to say after briefly getting over her shock. She moved the hand that was on her chest to the strap hanging from her shoulder, then used both hands to remove the bag from off of her so she could sit it down on the floor.

Nathan bounded up to her with his hands raised in front of him, and his platinum eyes sparkling radiantly. He grabbed both of her hands in his and chuckled. "Oh dear, you don't have to say anything at all!"

"Yeah, just enjoy the party," Keith added in blushing lightly as he walked up to her. He held out a small paper cup filled with water for her to take, which she did, then stepped back with his blush still on his face. His gaze stayed on Nanako's slim form as she interacted with the others, laughing and joking with them as they ate, drank, and celebrated her birthday.

The party continued on with the opening of gifts, which Nanako had been the most excited about. First up was Nathan who had told her to take his first or else her gift would have no use later. She was a little wary of that warning and took a peek inside the platinum, sparkly, bow covered bag she was given. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when she saw what he had gotten her.

"U-Uh, what in the world is this," she asked her voice shaky and her face flushed.

Nathan smirked impishly moving his right hand to his platinum lips and his left to his waist. "Some incentive for when you really need it hon. A girl always has need for a **nightgown**." Hearing that innuendo made those who were older than 16 either cough or blush. Just what kind of gift did he get her?"

"Alright, it's my turn," Antonio bellowed as he pushed forward with his gift, which was a piece of paper with something written on it.

Nanako squinted her eyes to get a better look at it then chuckled when she saw what it said. " 'All you can drink for a month'? Is this for real?"

The bull man nodded his head then answered gruffly. "Of course! Who would want to miss the chance at having a months worth of drinks? Free of charge? I sure wouldn't!"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the side. "Geez man what kind of gift is that?"

"A nice one," Antonio replied practically glowing with pride from the gift he had given. "Besides, Nanako seems to like it." He pointed at the female blondes smiling face as she stared happily down at the small piece of paper.

"Whatever man."

"My turn my turn," Pao Lin chirped moving up next with her gift in hand. "I actually had some help with this one since I don't really know what you like." She gave a side glance to Karina who frowned and quickly turned her head away.

Nanako's eyes glistened with wonder as she took what looked like a black jewelry box out of the girls hands. She opened it revealing a silver chain necklace with a...

"A fox," she questioned.

Pao Lin giggled. " I thought since you act like a fox and kind of look like one that this charm would be nice for you. Do you like it?"

"Like it," Nanako began as she stared deeply at the charm with a frown before smiling, " I love it! Thank you Pao-chan!"

The younger girl blushed at the nickname and smiled. "You're welcome!"

Keith took a deep breath before stepping forward with his gift. "I'm next!"

Nanako looked up at him with a curious gaze tingling with excitement and anticipation for her gift. She completely ignored the condescending glare coming from her fellow blonde, smiling happily as Keith handed her a small rectangular...orange box?

"Eh? How did you know I like this color," she squealed with delight. There were practically stars in her eyes as she hugged the box close to her ample chest giggling happily.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck bashfully feeling very much elated by her reaction. "I've seen you wear the color a lot so I picked it, though the box isn't the only thing I got you." His cheeks flushed a bit at her very cute confused expression.

Nathan rolled his eyes and gave her an amused grin. "Open the box hun."

Nanako nodded and did as he said lifting the lid off of her present. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Carefully, she took out her present and raised it up for everyone to see.

"Oh it's beautiful," Nathan exclaimed with glee.

Kotetsu gaped at the present with widened eyes. "How in the world did you manage to get that?" He pointed his finger directly at the gift keeping his eyes on the gift giver.

Keith chuckled. "Uh, I kind of asked for help too." He gave a pointed look to Nathan who gave him a thumbs up. The gaudy man helped him, yes, but it was only with what he should get her for a birthday present. He himself didn't really get to see what the man got her. It was a big surprise when his eyes saw the small pendant dangling from Nanako's small hand.

"It's so shiny," Pao lin said in awe at the piece of diamond hanging from the end of the silver chain. "Now you have two necklaces."

Nanako smiled softly as she lowered her necklace back into the box. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Keith, I love it."

Keith blushed and smiled. "Your'e welcome, and you're welcome again." He was glad she liked it.

Kotetsu grinned. "Okay, so who's next?" He looked at all who had already given a gift to Nanako, then slowly moved his gaze over to Barnaby, who in turn moved his gaze away from the older male. Barnaby didn't want to move or do anything for that matter, but he was coerced into being here by none other than Maverick. That man didn't beg exactly, but in a way he did. He wants them to get a long.

 _I really have no choice_ ,Barnaby thought begrudgingly. He could feel Kotetsu's eyes on him, like he was expecting him to move right this second. His eye twitched in irritation, starting to feel a headache come on. If he wanted the man off his back he might as well get this over with. He moved his right hand to his back pocket and took out a small cardboard box with red ribbon wrapped around it. It was something he had bought on a whim since he wasn't that into close formalities with these people. He took a deep breath and let it out as he took a step towards Nanako, his expression not giving away how annoyed he was by this.

Nanako looked up as soon as she saw red clad boots walking towards her. She blinked in surprise since she didn't think Barnaby would be giving her anything. Her blue eyes moved to the present in his right hand, moving her gaze up and down between his hand and his face. Her lips quirked a bit at the tense look on his face.

 _So he's uncomfortable_. Nanako figured he had to lower himself down to her level just so he could do this. She guessed he was sweet for trying but still kind of a teme for keeping his sour front. Even though she disliked the guy, she still thought he was kind of cool for the attempt at being nice.

"Here," Barnaby stretched out his hand with the present in his hand. He had his head turned slightly to the side not looking her way, his jaw tense. "I didn't really know what you liked...so I got you this. If you don't like it just throw it away." He dropped the gift in her open hands and backed away without saying another word.

Nanako's eye twitched at his way of speaking to her as he gave her her gift. She gripped the present in her hand, trying her best not to snap at him. With one quick intake of breath she pulled away the red ribbon from the small box, then removed the top off to reveal what Barnaby had gotten her.

"No way," she breathed out in surprise as she stared down at her gift, her eyes wide. "This is-"

Kotetsu hummed in question and took a few steps forward so he could get a better look at what Barnaby got Nanako. What he saw made his eyes widen a bit too. He turned to look at the blonde bespectacled male with a knowing look, making the latter frown sourly at the wall.

The others gazed down at Nanako's gift with equal surprise, looking back and forth between Nanako and Barnaby.

"Wow Barnaby, don't you think it's a little too early for this hun," Nathan smirked moving one of his hands to his cheek and the other to his hip. " I mean I know you two haven't known each other for that long."

Antonio chuckled nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, guess you felt something after all."

Kotetsu grinned cheekily at Barnaby, elbowing his side. "Bunny, you sure know how to pick a gift. Makes the rest of ours look inferior to yours."

"Shut up old man," Barnaby said through grit teeth. He shifted his eyes to Nanako. He could see her eyes staring down at her gift with wonder and awe. So, she liked it.

Good.

As Maverick told Nanako a thing about Barnaby, he did the same for him. The very ring in the young woman's hands, nestled in the soft fabric inside of the small cardboard box, was silver and had intricate lines colored orange. The small diamond on top was carved into the shape of an 'N'. It was a strange request that Mr Maverick had given him, but he complied with it.

"Hmm, nice one BB," Nanako said under her breath her eyes admiring her new ring. She peered up at him through long blonde lashes, smiling at him gratefully.

A tinge of pink showed up on Barnaby's cheeks causing him to turn him away. "Hmph."

Nanako's eye twitched. "Hey, don't be rude. I was thanking you, the least you could do is say 'you're welcome'."

"...You're welcome," Barnaby said albeit reluctantly.

"Oh isn't that sweet," Kotetsu teased.

"Shut up." The group(except for a few) laughed at the young rookies embarrassed expression. They didn't expect this type of behavior out of him.

Guess he wasn't all that bad.

* * *

 **Twenty days later...**

" _So, what are you going to get him_ ," Sakura asked curiously.

Nanako frowned in thought as she dried her hair with an orange towel. "I don't know what I want to get him. I don't really know what he likes." Other than what she was told about his parents death there was nothing else she really knew about Barnaby. She did figure by the way he carried himself that he was your typical smooth guy who knew how to get out of certain situations. Besides that she had nothing to go by.

" _Well maybe you can ask that Mr Maverick guy, you know the one that helped him become a hero, about what he likes. I bet he'll really appreciate it._ " Even though she couldn't see her Nanako could tell that Sakura was smirking. The blonde glowered at her phone as her cheeks began to heat up.

"What are you implying?"

" _Hehehe, oh nothing_ ," Sakura giggled. " _Anyway, what do you plan on getting for him? You have to return the favor for getting you a gift on your birthday._ "

Nanako sighed, scooting herself up further on her futon. "I know...maybe I can get him a new pair of glasses. He seems to have like an endless amoutn of those. What's one more."

Sakura sighed suddenly feeling very tired. " _Baka! You can't give him something like that. Find a gift you know he'll actually like._ "

"Sakura~," Nanako whined falling flat on her futon, "I don't know what he likes! It's like he doesn't want anyone to meddle with his personal life, which makes it hard for anyone to get to know him. And you know I'm speaking from personal experience." Sasuke was the perfect example of a difficult case. He refused to tell her anything about what he liked, way before they became best friends. She sighed. That was indeed a difficult time for her since that was before her parents died. The jerk was worse than he was now, especially when it came to how he interacted with her or anybody for that matter.

" _I don't care how you get it done, just find a way to find out what he likes. Can you do that for me?_ "

"...Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll like doing it," Nanako pouted feeling very reluctant to do what her friend suggested(more like demanded).

" _Good. I have to go now but I'll be getting in contact with you later._ "

Nanako grinned. "Okay. Talk to ya later Sakura-chan." She heard the other line cut off then dropped her phone next to her, then moved to get up from her futon and get dressed. Nanako was currently at home right now lazing about. Earlier today she had been with Kotetsu and Barnaby at the Justice Bureau for something that happened a few days ago. Something about destruction of property.

How she got involved in being blamed for something she didn't do was beyond her. Maybe Barnaby just wanted someone else to glare at besides Kotetsu, but of all people why did it have to be her.

"He really doesn't like me all that much," Nanako muttered, "...Who do I care! I don't like him all that much either 'ttebayo!" She turned her body to lie on her right side, moving her hand to her face. A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Barnaby, you sure make it hard for me to like you." The thought hadn't really crossed her mind before but she knew that somewhere deep, way down deep, inside of Barnaby's mind, that he was hurting somehow. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. It was faint but she could see the remnants of whatever it was that happened to him swirling like a pool of water in his light green eyes. It was the same look Sasuke once had in his eyes...as well as her. Both of them had suffered great loss in the past. Nanako manged to find solice in her family and friends, and with a little push(more like a huge one, along with a few punches here and there) Sasuke was able to let go to.

"Now, if only Barnaby can do the same." Nanako stared over at the picture on her night stand, the one with her and her parents.

"I know I was able to."

* * *

"Good morning everybody! Isn't the weather out there beautiful today," Kotetsu asked/greeted with a large grin on his face.

Nanako smiled back at him and waved. "Good morning, and yes it is!"

The other female in the room, the sarcastic secretary as Nanako liked to call her answered with a,"Mhmm, I guess so."

Kotetsu walked up to his desk, pulled out his chair and sat down. " When you look at a gorgeous blue sky, hey, it makes stuff like paying government fines seem so trivial. Don't 'cha think?"

The secretary scowled at Kotetsu. "Cause you're not the one paying."

"Hahaha, you're such a kidder Florence."

Nanako shook her head looking very amused by his demeanor today. She'd be pulling her hair out if she was he one that had to pay for those fines, but unlike her Kotetsu didn't seem to be bothered by it all(since he wasn't the one paying that is).

Barnaby let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. Kotetsu noticed this and turned to him in question.

"Hmm, what's wrong? You sick or something?"

"No I feel fine. It's just that seeing your face is reminding me of what happened yesterday."

 _Oh,_ Nanako thought in dismay. _I remember_. Yesterday, after they left the Justice Bureau for Kotetsu's trial, they had run into a fan of Barnaby's asking if he could sign her baby, which Nanako thought was by far the weirdest thing a person could ever ask for. Making a long story short, the pen that woman had given Barnaby was going to use had fallen to the ground, Kotetsu tried to pick it up but ended up kicking it into the street, which resulted in it getting run over by a car. The look on the woman's face couldn't have been anymore sad since she did say that was her favorite pen. Nanako actually felt bad about it so she ended up giving the woman one of her favorite key chains(a frog with pink circles on its cheeks). The woman was very grateful saying she would treasure it forever.

 _I'm gonna miss that key chain_ , Nanako thought whimpering at the memory of her precious item.

Barnaby twitched at the female blondes weird behavior, then sighed.

"Uh, what do you mean 'what happened'," Kotetsu asked him looking very confused.

"Ah, never mind," Barnaby muttered and got up from his seat, "It bums me out just thinking about it." He gave a small glance to Nanako as he walked by her desk before leaving the room without saying another word.

Kotetsu looked even more confused now, moving his hand to his chin in thought.

Nanako sweat dropped and chuckled lightly. "I think I'll head out too." She grabbed her belongings off of her desk and put them in her bag, then scooted back her chair and got up with her orange bag in hand.

Florence gave the young blonde woman a small smile. "Alright hun, take care."

"Will do. Bye Kotetsu," Nanako said, waving her free hand as she walked out of the room. She giggled when she heard Kotetsu yell a "see ya later". "Now, I need to find out what I can get Barnaby for his birthday."

There were several things that a guy Barnaby's age would like that wasn't too expensive. A watch was one, maybe he'd like that...no, he probably already had one. Nanako crossed her arms, furrowed her brows and puckered out her lips in thought. The sound of her heels clicking against the hard floor made it a little difficult to think. She'll have to be somewhere secluded to think, like her apartment.

"Yeah, I can figure out what to do when I get home. No use contemplating over this here." Nanako sighed and continued down the hall.

Maybe she can call Sasuke.

He'll know what to do.

* * *

Nanako skipped out on going to Appollon today since Maverick, bless his heart(not XP), let her have the day off. It was one of many that she intended on using since she wouldn't be able to concentrate on trying to find a birthday present for Barnaby, with said male there distracting her with his presence.

Right now she was currently in the market place of Stern Bild, checking out what the place had to offer in regards to a gift. There were many different types of nick nacks and trinkets that she supposed would be nice to get him, if he liked kiddy toys. Nanako walked over to one table staring down at all of the watches. One of them rounded off to about $50, plus tax... She wouldn't say she was rich but she wouldn't say she was poor either. There was just no way she would mooch off of her god parents money, nor would she do that to her friends. Neither would she take her deceased parents money either...but that didn't mean she wouldn't ask for just a tad bit of help .

Nanako took out her cell and went to her contacts. When her eyes landed on one name in particular she tapped it and moved the device up to her right ear.

 **Ring! Ring! Kchak!**

" _Hello_?"

Nanako smiled. "Hey Sasuke, how's it going?"

" _Dobe? Why are you calling me at...7 A.M in the morning?_ "

The blonde rolled her cerulean eyes giving each item she walked by a quick glance. "I know I know, you need your beauty sleep, if that's what you call it. I just wanted to call cause I need some advice." She could hear the sound of a blanket being rustled about in the background.

" _Advice? Why do you need my advice? Why can't you ask Sakura, or Hinata?_ "

"Because they aren't guys, I need a guys help teme," Nanako clarified, sighing as she heard him snort. "I'm being serious here. I would ask the other guys but you know how they are, so you're my only option."

It was quiet on the other side of the phone line for a few seconds, until the sound of something wooden scraping against wood could be heard. It sounded like a drawer being opened.

" _Geez, the stuff I do for you,_ " Nanako heard him mutter to himself eliciting a giggle from her her. " _Where are you right now?_ "

"I'm at this marketplace just around the corner from my apartment."

" _Why are you at a marketplace this early in the morning?_ "

Nanako smiled. "I'm looking for a gift. One of my partners birthday is today and I wanted to get him a gift."

" _...Did you say 'him',"_ Sasuke asked just to be sure he heard her right.

"Uh, yeah I said 'him"...why do you ask?"

" _Which one is it, the old man or the blonde megane_?"

 _Now this conversation is getting weird_ , Nanako thought as her faced scrunched up in irritation. "Oi, teme why are you asking me this stuff?"

" _Just answer the question_ ," Sasuke growled lightly.

Naruko bit her lip trying her best to hold back a growl of anger. She took a deep breath then let it go and spoke. "It's the blonde megane."

" _...Don't get him anything_ ," was Sasuke's reply.

"What? What do you mean don't get him anything?"

" _It means what it means._ " Nanako's eye twitched.

"Don't patronize me teme! And what do you mean don't get him anything?"

" _Dobe, I don't want to repeat myself._ "

"Then by all means explain to me clearly why you said what you said," Nanako hissed into the receiver of her phone. For a few seconds there was no reply making the blonde even more irritated, then Sasuke decided to speak again.

" _Listen, I'll tell you what you can get him, but don't expect any appreciation when you give your gift to him."_

Nanako steps began to slow before she stopped in front of a small stall filled with different colored rings and necklaces, all of which were gender based. She didn't really notice that she stopped because of how shocked she was at Sasuke's blunt statement.

"What do you mean he won't-" Nanako's voice was cut off by the sound of a loud vehicle passing by her, she didn't hear the rest of his words.

" _He kind of reminds me...of me_ ," was the Uchiha's last comment, right before he ended the call.

* * *

In the end Nanako ended up buying him a ring from the stall she had stopped in front of. It was silver and had a small fake diamond embedded in it, with the initials ' _B &B' _etched into it on either side of the diamond. She thought something like this would suit him more than the other present she had in mind for him.

"Buying a pair of yellow pants wasn't exactly the best present," Nanako sighed as she looked down at the small silver bag in her right hand. "I figured he might want a second gift...stupid sales clerk totally pushed me into it." The blonde scowled down at the second bag in her hand, a medium sized red bag with tissue paper inside wrapped around the pants.

"Guess I'll just wing it." She was headed back the opposite way to her apartment when suddenly her wrist com went off. A small screen popped up with Agnes' face on it giving her a smirk.

" _Hello Nanako_ ," the older woman said in a sing song voice.

Nanako blinked. "Uh hi Miss Agnes, is there something you need?"

" _Why yes there is. There's been a robbery at the local Museum. The Tears of Hercules was stolen._ "

"Oh? Wait, isn't that that super expensive necklace with the two diamonds in it?"

Agnes nodded. " _Yes. I've already informed the others, you were the last one I needed to get in contact with. I'd advise you to get ready as soon as possible._ "

Nanako's calm composure slipped into a more serious one as she nodded her head. "Understood, but uh Appollon is blocks away from where I live-"

" _Oh don't worry about that, I've got you covered_ " Nanako arched a brow in confusion wondering what she meant when she heard the sound a horn honking just a few feet in front of her. She looked up catching sight of a large vehicle with the brand name ' _Appollon_ ' on the side.

"Uh," was all Nanako managed to get out as she took a few slow steps towards the vehicle.

Agnes' smile slowly morphed into a smirk at the young blonde's reaction. " _I took the liberty of getting a homing beacon on your wrist com, that way anytime there's an emergency a vehicle will be near for you._ "

"...Good to know." Nanako had to admit, Agnes was a lot more surprising than she originally thought. The woman definitely knew how to get things done when the need arose. She sighed, tightening her hold on the straps of the two bags in her right hand and made her way towards the vehicle.

Time to get to work.

* * *

Elsewhere, the other heroes were in the midst of trying to capture the thieves. Sky High was fortunate enough to capture one of them, as well as Blue Rose who caught the second one. The last guy-the main one-had yet to captured, thought he found difficulty in trying to get away.

Wilde Tiger had somehow been able to snag the suspects leg with a tether from his suit, but unfortunately said suspect cut it off freeing himself.

 _Darn it_ , Tiger cursed watching the target rocket away.

"Having a hard time there Tiger," a feminine voice said form behind him."

"Gah," Tiger jumped up in shock turning around with his arms raised in weird angles. He sighed when he saw who it was standing behind him. "Oh, hey Nanako."

Nanako chuckled. "Seems like he got away," she paused turning her head left and right, "Where's BB?"

Tiger groaned and crossed his arms with a huff. "How should I know. He was pretty ticked earlier when he found out about the little surprise the others and I had cooked up for his birthday."

"Sounds like something he would do," Nanako sighed. She shook her head and steeled her gaze. "Well, we can't let that guy get away. Let's go!"

"Right!" The two burst ahead in a flurry of blue and red, jumping from building to building. They soon caught up with the steel skinned male, noticing an added piece on his leg.

Nanako smirked. "Looks like BB beat us to the punch."

Tiger snorted. "I can see that. He's dangling for dear life." Without another word the bearded male pushed his speed then leaped into the air with his arms stretched out, grabbing hold of the other mans leg.

"Good grief, their worse than Sasuke and I," Nanako muttered watching as her two partners bickered back and forth. She suddenly felt the need to call Sakura and apologize since she now knew what it felt like to be in her pink haired friends position. "Oh." Her ears perked at the sound of popping and metal scraping concrete. It sounded like they had hit the ground. Nanako sprinted forward avoiding all incoming traffic and civilians making her way to Tiger and Barnaby. Once she was close enough she activated her Next abilities once more calling out one clone. Her clone grabbed hold of her arm and threw her judo style towards the three men. While in the air she grabbed her knees and did a somersault in the air, then landed in front of her partners standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hello boys," she greeted giving a small wave to the gaping men.

Tiger blinked. "Uh hi, I thought you were right behind me?"

Nanako shrugged. "Eh, I wanted to wait until you guys had landed to make my entrance. It was cool right?"

"Not really," Barnaby snorted.

"Oi teme-" Nanako's sudden outburst was cut off by the steel skinned suspect.

"So, your powers are about to run out are they? Then I think I'll stick around and play."

"Hah," Tiger sighed and lowered himself into a fighting stance. "We've got a different idea shiny!" His suit glowed brightly from the aura of his Next powers as he rushed forward. He punched the man in his gut in an attempt to knock him back, but it seemed like his attack had not worked.

"Wait what?" Nanako's eyes widened. "Your powers are about to run out and you didn't think to mention it to me?"

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "It wasn't really any of your concern."

Nanako growled. "Of course it's my concern you teme! I'm your partner!" Her words were ignored sadly as Barnaby leaped into the air with one of his legs stretched out to kick.. The kick landed directly onto the steel skinned males face pushing him back by just a few inches. "Ugh." Nanako scowled and sped forwards reeling back her fist sending a heavy punch to the man's gut. Her attack didn't work either.

"Hehehe, I'm made of the hardest substance known to man," steel skinned man crowed with his arms open wide, as if he was some kind of special.

" _What are you doing?! Shut him down,_ " Agnes yelled over the com.

"Argh!" Nanako, Tiger and Barnaby sent out their attacks with lightening speed, hitting the man's steel body over and over and over, but no matter how many times they punched and kicked nothing seemed to work.

"Hahaha, you heroes are pathetic! I'm the strongest person in the whole world!"

"Darn it," Nanako cursed aloud. Nothing was working on this guy, not even extra help from her clones, the countdown from her partners' suits wasn't exactly helping either. That was when it happened. The arm on Tigers suit expanded out into a large fist while the right leg of Barnaby's suit did the same. The sudden boost in their suits caused a bit of confusion for a bit, but they rolled with it when they realized it was giving them good results.

"Hah!" Barnaby and Tiger cried out as they pushed the man back ultimately cracking and breaking the steel covering his body. They weren't done yet though, Nanako jumped over them and with a battle cry of her own sent the man flying back even further with a heavy punch to his face.

 **Wham!** The sound of the thief's body smashing through concrete was heard a few feet away. He struggled to get up from the ground, raising his hand as he groaned, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Uh wow," Tiger muttered in both shock and awe.

Nanako giggled. "Alright!" She fist pumped and grinned with glee.

Barnaby blinked at the damaged down the ground, then slowly moved his gaze from the unconscious man to the short blonde female standing in front of him. "..." Was all he could say.

" _Great job you guys,_ " Mr Saito congratulated over the com.

"That add on is amazing, it really boosted our power," Barnaby said sounding very impressed.

" _Eh? It doesn't affect your power at all._ "

Nanako tilted her head. "It doesn't?" From what she saw it had looked like and felt like the two of them had gotten a bit stronger, but that was just sheer speculation on her part.

" _Yep, it's purely cosmetic. Just makes your suits look cooler._ "

Tiger flipped the front of his mask off and blinked. "That's all it does?"

"Then, how did we just beat that guy," Barnaby asked sounding genuinely confused.

Nanako's head drooped a bit as she sweat dropped. Did he really not know? Even to her it was obvious how they beat him. She was the only one of their little trio to have experience working with others as a team.

" _You worked together, it was perfect teamwork, that's all!_ "

"Huh?" Tiger and Barnaby looked at each other, both with exasperated looks on their faces.

" _I had no idea you could smash through diamonds when you combine your powers. And whoo boy did Nanako's last attack really take the cake. That guys going to be knocked out for a while._ "

Nanako's cheeks flushed with embarrassment from Saito's comment. "Uh, I didn't really do much 'ttebayo." She scratched her cheek not really knowing what else to say. Her blue eyes drifted over to Tiger and Barnaby. They looked a bit indifferent about the situation.

"I wouldn't exactly call that teamwork," Tiger admonished lightly.

" Y-Yeah don't get the wrong idea. It was just a lucky-," Barnaby replied though he was cut off by Nanako.

"Will you shut it already BB! Stop denying it, we were totally in sync," Nanako stated as she walked up to him and pointed her finger in his face. "You felt it right?"

" _She's right. You knuckleheads are finally becoming a team_."

Nanako sighed as she lowered her hand away from Barnaby's face. "I wouldn't go that far." Though the thought of working with a team again was rather appealing.

Mr diamond skin(sorry I screwed up what he was made out of XP) attempted to crawl away, right after waking up from being knocked out, but Tiger stopped him grabbing hold of him by the back of his collar.

"...Why don't you take him," Tiger said holding the man out, "It's my birthday present to you."

"Huh?" Barnaby blinked. He narrowed his eyes as they spotted the necklace hanging from the thief's neck. "You honestly believed me when I said I wanted that diamond? I can't accept stolen property."

"Eh? Where and when was this idea brought up," Nanako asked curiously looking back and forth between them.

Tiger shook his head. "Not that. What I meant was I'll give you the arrest." Cue shocked Barnaby. "After all, I know how much you love points. Happy Birthday."

"Way to think quick on the spot Tiger," Nanako deadpanned. It was a nice offer, but... She turned her eyes over to Barnaby who looked a little, moody, if that was what she wanted to call his sudden change in demeanor.

"There's nothing happy about it."

"Eh?"

Barnaby sighed. "I told you I hate it when you meddle." He walked towards Tiger with a calm face.

"But-"

"And besides, only friends give gifts. Not us, right?" Barnaby grabbed his 'birthday' arrest out of Tigers hands and walked away towards the police.

 _Oy vey_ , Nanako shook her head with her arms crossed over her chest. She gasped suddenly when a thought crossed her mind. _Crap, I have to give Barnaby my gifts_. She quickly swiveled her body around and sped down the street giving Tiger a quick wave and goodbye.

She hoped the bags were still where she left them.

* * *

Barnaby was tired. He'd dealt with a lot today and that was cause for such a condition. He was currently on his way home. He passed a few lit homes as he walked down the sidewalk to his condo. His hands were in his pocket fiddling around with the keys to the door of his home. Whilst walking his mind was running a mile a minute, thinking about all of the research he had down on the people that murdered his parents, and all of the people that were suspected of being involved with said group.

 **Clench**! The bespectacled blonde tightened his hands. Though he has done a lot to get this far, it still wasn't enough. He had to dig deeper into his parents murder, he had to remember everything, in order to catch the people who did it.

Just a few steps away from his home Barnaby noticed a small figure sitting on the steps on the complex. At a closer glance he could see that it was Nanako sitting their back in her street clothes-a light orange off shoulder blouse, a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats-holding something her hands.

Barnaby sighed. How many more people were going to meddle today? He took a few steps up the stairs breaking Nanako out of la la land. She blinked in surprise as she looked around before she spotted Barnaby standing a few steps away from her. She got up from her spot on the steps and walked down to greet him.

"Hello," Nanako grinned.

"What are you doing here," Barnaby asked bluntly getting straight to the point.

"How rude, and to think I came here to give you your birthday present."

 _Birthday present_? Barnaby narrowed his eyes. "Like I told the old man, I don't need you guys butting into my affairs."

Nanako scowled up at him. "I'm not butting in, I'm being nice! The least you could do is appreciate the fact that I actually went out of my way to get you something teme!"

"Well you don't need to be nice to me! I'm perfectly fine," Barnaby hissed at her.

Nanako clenched the bags in her hand. "...Fine. Take your stupid gifts." She roughly pushed the bags into his arms and walked past him down the steps. "See if I do anything nice for you again teme."

Barnaby was left there on the steps on the complex, alone, with a red bag and a silver bag in his arms. His eyes brow twitched as he watched her disappear around the corner, most likely heading back to her home.

"..." He looked down at the bags, staring at the insides wondering what it was that Nanako had gotten him. He first dug through the smaller silver bag pulling out a small red box with the letters _A_ and _J_ on it. Slowly he opened it up revealing a silver ring with a diamond embedded in it with the initials _BB_ inscribed on it.

"Wha?" What on earth did she buy him? This thing looked expensive, though the tag that still hung from the box gave the indication that she didn't splurge as much on it. He closed the red box and put it back into the silver bag moving onto the red bag. He dug around for a few seconds then slowly took out his next gift which was wrapped in...orange tissue paper.

"Any other color and yet she chooses orange," Barnaby shakes his head. He tears away at the tissue paper putting the ripped pieces into the bag. Once all of the paper was gone he stared down at his second gift...what the heck was this? Why did she buy him a pair of yellow jeans?

"What was she thinking," he muttered. Okay, now he felt like a jerk. He knew she had done this to be nice, but she really didn't have to. He wasn't worth all this trouble. What really made him feel worse was the expression on her face that he saw when she ran past him. She had looked hurt and crestfallen.

As much as it pained him to think this, but-

"I owe her." A small smile slowly formed on his lips before it was gone the next second. He stared down at the gifts in his arms, then made his way up the steps.

* * *

 _Another chapter comes and goes as we slowly delve into this magnificent story...exaggeration, but I digress._

 _My goodness what an exciting time our heroes had today! First was Nanako's birthday, how wonderful. Next was Barnaby's...eh._

 _It turns out that our bespectacled blonde now owes are lovely female blonde. Oooh can't wait to see what he does._

 _Alrighty, this has been your author and host, over and out._

* * *

 **Okay, so I'd first like to apologize for my long absence...I was overrun by college and work which in fact have calmed down, well at least college has. Work is still the same XD. I do have some good news though, I graduate this year in December. My last class that I had on my list of classes that were required is only available during the fall, not the summer. I do have one class I have to take during the summer to.**

 **It's hard being an adult, an employee, and a student. I know others understand where I'm coming from. I did send out requests for beta readers to help me and I'm going to keep that promise so don't worry. I am slowly but surely getting all of my stories done, the ones that I wish to get out of the way, the others I will get people to look over cause you know...I want them to be good.**

 **Okay, so I guess that's all I have to say. I'll try to get the next chapter up, I don't know, sometime during the summer. I do have other stories as well as new ones I have on the back burner. Look forward to it. Oh, and please for the love of God, if you have nothing nice to say, nothing reasonably appropriate as a review, then don't review, don't P.M either if you have nothing nice to say. If you have grammatical advice or ideas I'll hear them, but they have to be reasonably appropriate as well.**

 **Peace out my lovelies XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
